


The Heart's Desperation

by DarkMage13



Series: Once Upon A Legacy [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Kingdom Hearts AU, Kingdom Hearts x Once Upon A Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a newly discovered Keyblade wielder must learn to survive the darkness of the universe. In one time, he is a kind knight and keyblade wielder. In another, he is a desperate youth looking for his friend. In end he will be given a happy ending, from the other side of his heart along with his friends. But destiny says there is more to his happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hero's Sacrifice

_Part I: The Hero’s Sacrifice_

Once upon a time, every fairytale character you’ve ever known, lived in an enchanted world, where magic is a way of life. But in this land, magic always comes with a price. An evil queen, blinded by vengeance, unleashed a powerful curse, and banished every storybook character to a place where all their lives and memories were stolen. This place is our world. And every soul is trapped in Storybrooke, Maine, where the evil queen makes all the rules. And only one person can break the spell…

~

Storybrooke, Maine was a quaint little town. The streets came to life as the sun rises. People were slowly getting their lives together. After all, they had just remembered who they are. Unfortunately for some, that was pure torture. Prince Charming and his grandson Henry were longing for Snow White and Emma, for they were whisked away to another dimension. But they were not alone.

A teenager with messy brunette hair walked down the streets of Storybrooke. He stared at the ground with sad eyes. How could he be happy if he wasn't with that one girl? The girl he loved was not there, at all. He felt depressed, as if he’ll never see her again. It ached in his heart to even think about her. The teen stopped in front of Granny's. He kept his head down as he walked in. He saw eleven year-old Henry reading through the storybook that told his own life's story, and not a pleasant one at that. "Henry?" the teen spoke.

Henry looked up from his book. It was clear that he was reading the teen's story.

"Can you help me find someone?"

Henry smiled for a split second, "Yeah, sure. I'd be happy to help Sora."

Sora returned the grin. "Well, at least you have an idea of who I am," he ruffled the kid's hair, and sat down with the tiniest bit of hope.

Henry skimmed through the book, "Let me guess, you're looking for the Princess of Heart, right?"

Her title stung his heart, "Yeah."

Henry stopped at a picture of a fair red head girl. Her bright indigo eyes seemed to sparkle lively, even in a picture. She wore a silver crown on her head. The current picture showed her laughing at two boys wrestling, "Is this her?"

Sora only took a split second to see that she's the one, "That's her."

The kid's expression turned solemn. She was nowhere to be found in Storybrooke.

_~Once Upon a Time…_

A large castle, made of sliver stones and covered in vines, stood in the middle of the secluded forest. A large balcony was placed dead center of the larger part. The castle was lit up as a thousand fireflies. Fireworks flew into the sky and exploded into all kinds of colors. Inside the ballroom, a fair princess was enjoying the festivities. She danced around, letting the world fade around her. Suddenly she stopped, giggling at the sight of one of her best friends trying to sneak a cupcake while attempting to be suave with the ladies. The princess shook her head, “Oh Riku. Same as always.” She noticed that her other best friend, the guest of honor of this grand party, was missing. The princess gracefully danced over to Riku, wanting to find her friend.

Riku had long silver hair and very built muscles. He was older and wiser, when it came to serious situations. He turned to his friend, “What is up Kairi? Not enjoying the festivities?”

Princess Kairi placed her hands on her hips, "I am enjoying the festivities, than you for asking. My goodness Riku you are stealing all of the red velvet cupcakes,” she swiped the cupcake from Riku’s hand, leaving him with a slightly dejected expression. “I was wondering where our guest of honor is, do you know where he could be?”

“Have you tried the balcony?” Riku suggested, trying to grab the cupcake and failing.

Kairi smiled mischievously. “Thank you Riku! For once, you are finally useful in other things besides thievery” she strode away, almost skipping.

It took a couple seconds for Kairi’s words to register in Riku’s brain, “Hey, what is that supposed to mean?” All he could hear was the sound of Kairi’s laughter. He shook his head. “Same old Kairi.”

Kairi weaved through the crowd, trying to move fast while not dropping the red velvet cupcake. She finally reached her destination, the balcony. A boy her age with messy hair was staring at the outside world, lost in thought. She walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Kairi with the cupcake in hand. “I snagged you one before Riku would take them all,” she said with a small smile.

Sora returned the grin, and took the cupcake from her hand, “Thanks Kairi.”

“So, how come you are not enjoying your own birthday party?” she questioned.

“I just wanted to think, that is all,” he said, obviously hiding something.

She raised an eyebrow, “Think? About what?”

He sighed in surrender, "I am just, well, the Keyblade thing and all that."

“Oh,” Sora looked down,

“I do not want to burden you Kairi, but I just do not feel ready to take on protecting the realm of light all by myself. The last Keybladers disappeared fifteen years ago. I am alone.”

Kairi placed her hand on his, saddened by his words, “Sora, you are not alone. You have me and Riku. So what if you are the only Keyblader? You are not the only one protecting the realm of light.

“Look, when I was little, my father would tell me stories about the protectors of the realm of light. They were all types, from Keybladers, to knights, to even fairies. And well, I want to be able to protect the realm, from evil, from darkness. But I cannot do that. I’m forever doomed to be the princess damsel-in-distress. But I will try my hardest to protect my kingdom, the realm, and all that is good. You are not alone,” she finished.

Sora stared at her, hope renewed in his heart, “Thank you, Kairi.”

Kairi beamed. “No problem. Now, let's go inside before Riku thinks that you have stolen me away.”

He rolled his eyes, “Even though I’m a Keyblader, I still cannot steal you away.”

_~Once Upon A Time…_

"I'm sorry, Sora, but I haven't seen Kairi anywhere," Henry regretfully informed.

Sora remained the same. "Thank you for your time Henry," he got up and left Granny’s. He walked up the street, his heart and mind thinking. How could he contact Kairi? She was not here in Storybrooke, so where could she be? Where Snow White and Emma went, that is where. He remembered his last few moments with her; the most painful memory of all. He pushed the thoughts from his head. They say that people with deep connections with each other can ‘see’ each other using an important object. But the only thing that was important to Sora was Kairi’s lucky charm. How unfortunate that it fell into the hands of Rumplestiltskin.

“Sora! Did you find her?” shouted Riku, his friend.

“No, she is not here,”

“Oh,”

Sora sat down on the nearest bench, “The only way for me to at least contact her is through her lucky charm.”

“But, Rumplestiltskin has it, and he is not one to break a deal,”

“So? Emma managed to do it. Why can I not?” Sora said with a chuckle.

Riku raised an eyebrow. He has a point. Sora began walking to Rumplestiltskin’s shop. Once he got there, he barged into Rumplestiltskin’s shop, a determined glint in his eye. Riku followed, slightly afraid, and slightly wanting to know what his best friend was going to do. Sora marched right up to Rumplestiltskin’s front desk, staring down Rumple.

“What is it, Keyblader? “ Rumplestiltskin asked politely.

Sora’s expression remained unchanged. “I need it back,” he demanded.

Rumple was not happy to hear that, “And why?”

Sora remained determined, "I need to find Princess Kairi.”

Rumple chuckled, “I’m afraid that is not going to work.”

Sora clenched his fist uncharacteristically, “And why not?”

“You see, you gave it to me for payment. You made a deal. I would help you in your conquest, and you would give me the object of most value to you in return,” Rumple said, his tone unchanging.

“And look how good that turned out for me,” Sora applied heavy sarcasm to his words. Riku raised an eyebrow that this. This was not like Sora, or at least the Sora he knew.

“He is right, you know,” Riku added.

“My conquest almost got me killed,” finished Sora.

Rumple stared at him oddly, “Well, you were so madly infatuated with her, you did it. You paid the price.”

Sora slammed his fist on the desk, starling Riku, “Well, I paid a very hefty price.”

Riku stepped forward, “That bothers me. Why did you even offer the deal in the first place?”

Rumple waited a few seconds before responding, "Princess Kairi of Radiant Garden is a very special princess, containing something only six other princesses have themselves."

“Contains what? And who are the other six?"

"Two reside here in Storybrooke, one of them is dead, the others are far away, including the Princess of Radiant Garden,"

"You haven't told me what she possesses,"

"Your princess has an item so rare, yet powerful enough to surpass even the most dark of power, including my own: a pure heart. Not a touch of darkness in their heart. Their magic protects them from darkness in various ways, even if that protection is not as magical as it is coincidence,"

Sora tried to contain himself. Why was he acting this way? His patience was running low. “Enough about this, I need the charm back.”

“And what are you going pay in exchange? It is not something for nothing you know,” explained Rumple.

“A favor. I have nothing else,”

Rumple eyed him. “You have got yourself a deal.” He grabbed a star shaped charm from a nearby jewelry rack and tossed it to Sora. He caught it in his hands. Sora examined it. It was made by seashells strung together. On one of the shells, was Sora’s face drawn onto it. In the middle, was a golden crown, very similar to the one on his chain necklace; the one he never leaves without. It was his only connection to Kairi as far as he was concerned. Rumple grinned. That lucky charm has done its job for him.

_~Once Upon A Time…_

Kairi dragged him towards a big table, where a huge cake with lit candles was placed. Sora smiled. There was always something worth fighting for. To live to see another birthday was a blessing. “Make a wish, Sora,” Kairi whispered in his ear, leaning on his arm for support.

“Blow them out," said Riku.

Sora took a deep breath, and blew out all the candles. Everyone who was at the party cheered. Sora did not even notice the noise, as he was thinking about his wish. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kairi presented him a box with a smile. “For you,” she simply said.

Sora returned the grin and took the wrapped-up box from her dainty hands. He opened it to find a charm made by seashells strung together. His grin got bigger as he examined the charm. “I love it Kairi,” he embraced her.

“I’m glad,” she replied.

The moment was ruined by Riku. “Hey! Lovebirds! Do that somewhere else!”

The two darted apart, a blush on Kairi’s cheeks. Sora was grinning sheepishly. His wish was to be able to protect his friends from harm no matter what.

The early morning sun shone on the castle. All was peaceful throughout the castle, except for the sudden panic attack echoing through the halls. “Sora? Sora! Get up!” Riku practically shouted in his ear.

“Riku, go away,” Sora mumbled. Why does Riku have to interrupt his sleep? He was up until three am, partying. It was his fifteenth birthday after all; might as well party in these dark times.

“But Kairi is gone!”

“Yeah Kairi is gone…” Then it clicked in his brain. Sora immediately shot up, “What?!”

“She is nowhere in the castle. We looked everywhere, every nook and cranny,” Riku explained.

Sora rubbed his eyes, “And the King? What is his reaction to all this?”

“He is about to send out search parties. He is in no mood to talk right now.”

Filled with fear, determination, and panic all at once, Sora leaped off the seat that he crashed on four hours before, grabbed his lucky charm and his satchel, and headed down to the armory. He ran by servants and guards, startled by his pace. “Sorry! Excuse me. Pardon me! Sorry! I will get that later!” He knocked over a servant holding a box of blackberries.

By the time Sora got to the armory, Riku was pretty sure that almost everyone was petrified by the panicked Keyblader. Sora quickly putting on his armor, which was a gold color, with red mixed in. He wore black underneath. When he was done, Riku had caught up to him. Riku had barely any breath left. “Good grief, Sora. You must really care for Kairi that much to give everyone nearly a heart-attack.”

“W-What?” Sora asked, being totally oblivious.

Riku just shook his head. Poor Sora, he was totally clueless. “Never mind. What is the battle plan?”

“Split up and find out Kairi’s location,” Sora said. He pulled out a map. “Why split up?”

“We can cover more ground that way,” Seeing the determined glint in Sora’s eye, Riku did not question the decision.

Sora walked through the woods for hours. His feet ached, his body weary from the armor. The trees became endless as the sky darkened. But he had to keep going. He just had to find her. He had to find Kairi. He promised her father to keep her safe and protected. It was more than that though. Sora cared for Kairi so much that he might be possibly falling for her. Maybe that is why Riku has been teasing him so much. He shook his head so he could concentrate and continued on, desperate to locate her before something horrible happened.

“A little lost?” a mysterious voice echoed through the forest.

Sora whisked around, nothing there. He turns back around to find a tall figure standing on top of a falling tree trunk. The figure had a black traveling cloak on. “Who are you?” Sora questioned cautiously, slowly moving the Keyblade in from of him.

Suddenly, the cloak was gone, revealing none other than the Dark One himself. “The Dark One!” Sora hissed. He had heard the stories of his dark powers, and his unbreakable deals.

“I prefer Rumplestiltskin, if you don’t mind,” Rumple said in his high and giddy voice.

“What do you want?” Sora slowly backed away. “If you want something, then there is nothing here.”

Rumplestiltskin grinned. “Why, I want nothing from the all-powerful Keyblade wielder. No, I was just taking a lovely little stroll through the forest, when I saw a heart filled with desperation. So, I decided to watch the show. I wanted to watch how that desperate heart was going to get what it wants without knowing where it was.” Rumple smile grew bigger as he continued. “Too bad I know where the heart wants to be. But well, since it does not want to know, I will just be on my way.” He began walking away.

Sora only gave himself a few seconds to think it over. He did want to know, and keep Kairi safe. As long as Rumplestiltskin does not ask for something far out of his reach, how bad could it be? It would be very bad, but like he had a choice. Sora would later regret his decision. “Wait!” Sora called out. Rumple smirked. “Tell me.”

Rumplestiltskin turned around. “Tell you what? I cannot exactly ‘help’ you if I do not know what you want.”

Sora sighed, “Tell me where Kairi is.”

Rumple laughed. He was getting his way. Another step in his plan was complete. “Here is a better deal. Why not I just transport you to your dear princess’ location, and we will all be on our way?”

“Because, I have nothing to give you in return,” Sora did not want to become Rumple's pawn.

“Ahh, we all know that is a lie. Everyone has something. I tell you what, since you insist that you are worthless, why not a two-for-one deal? I help you twice, and you only pay for one. How does that sound?” Rumplestiltskin held out his hand.

Sora was a little skeptical, and the deal seemed too good to be true, but Rumple was right about him being desperate. He shook his hand. Suddenly, Sora was transported to a dark, depressing castle on the side of a lake. The only sunlight that shone through was from the stained glass windows. The hall was wide, with thick columns on the sides He was about to take a step forward, when a horrific sight stopped him. It was Kairi, lying on the ground, a corpse.

Sora sprinted over to her, his heart breaking. He took her into his arms, trying to wake her. No, this could not be happening. “Come on Kairi! Please wake up! Kairi! Kairi!” He tried relentlessly, but failed. Was she dead? He checked her pulse. It was very slow. He looked up, seeing a woman in black sitting on a throne, staff in hand. “Who are you?” he croaked, trying to keep himself together.

The tall woman stood up. “I’m Maleficent. This is my castle,” she grinned sadistically. “I knew you would be coming, Keyblader. After all, you best friend arrived just before you did.” She pointed to Riku, chained to a pillar. Sora’s eyes widened.

“Sora! It is a trap!” Riku shouted. “She is gonna kill you!”

He looked back to Maleficent, who was smiling wickedly. “Now why would I kill an all-powerful Keyblader?” She stood up from her throne. “When all I want is power? Power that is stronger than the Dark One’s magic? Hmm? And the only way to gain that kind of power is the dear Princess’ pure heart, along with six other pure hearts.”

“Why?” questioned Sora. “Do you even have the six?”

Maleficent glared. “No, I do not. The only one I’m about to acquire is one from a princess, one with all the beauty and attention. Of course, once my sleeping curse takes effect, that will be the end of her. And the other one?” She pointed straight at Sora. “You know where it is.”

“What?” Sora said confusion in his voice. “What do you mean?”

Then Rumplestiltskin decides to pick the right time to make an appearance. “Well, now, the show is just becoming more entertaining! Now, the hero gets to save the day, or does he?” he turns to Sora, secretly giddy inside. “What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?”

“Hmm, well, I am a man of my word. You need my help, and I’m willing to aid you. I will help save you dear princess, and I get your lucky charm in return. This is your payment,” Sora already decided his answer without a second thought.

“Yes, please.”

Rumple grinned like mad, "A desperate heart weeps."

The Keyblader stood up, summoning his silver Keyblade. No object was worth Kairi's life. Rumple stood out of the way, snapping his fingers. The chains binding Riku to the column disappeared in purple smoke. Free, Riku grabbed his sword, and stood alongside Sora. “I was not going to let you get all the glory from killing this witch,”

“Hmm, oh well,” Sora replied.

Maleficent’s expression turned from fearful, to furious. “You spiteful imp!” she shouted at Rumplestiltskin. “You interfere with my plans?”

Rumple smirked, “Like I would let you get your hands on that power. It will be mine.” He vanished, leaving the two warriors to deal with the witch.

Maleficent turned to them, “At least all I have to do now is deal with you two.” Dark purple smoke engulfed her. The smoke spread almost to the ceiling, and when it cleared, a purplish black dragon was standing in Maleficent’s place.

Sora paled. “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.”

Riku snickered. “I thought you were tougher than that.”

The dragon lunged at them, breathing fire in the process. They dodged out of the way, but just barely. The dragon seemed to know who the biggest threat was, as she clawed at Sora, who used the Keyblade to block the attacks. He was steadily pushed back, due to lack of experience with the blade. Riku ran up to its other claw and stabbed his sword in it. The dragon cried out, setting her new target on Riku. Riku jumped out of the way just in time before dragon flames could hit him. He ran behind the pillars, while Sora was trying to get up higher. Riku had suddenly realized he was bait. ‘Thanks a lot,’ he thought sarcastically. He ran behind the columns, dodging fire.

Sora climbed onto the chandelier, swinging closer to the dragon. “Hey scale face!” he shouted. The dragon looked up, her attention away from Riku. Sora jumped from the chandelier, throwing his Keyblade at the dragon’s long neck. The Keyblade sliced the neck off. The dragon burst into green flames, and burned until all that was left was Maleficent’s black cloak. Sora landed on the ground rather ungracefully. He was proud that he had defeated an evil witch. But that victory was short-lived.

Rumplestiltskin reappeared, in a rather pleasant mood, “Well, now that one problem is out of the way, I will tell you how to solve the other.”

Sora got up from the ground, looking to Kairi's corpse, “How do I save her?”

“When the witch said that you know where her pure heart is, she was right,” Rumple explained. Sora shook his head. “I don’t know where it is.” Rumple laughed. “But you do know, or at least, your heart knows. The heart, as they say, will admit more than its owner.”

Sora looked baffled, then upset, then shocked. It finally clicked. “Kairi’s heart, is next to mine?”

“Bingo!” exclaimed Rumplestiltskin. “Now to get her heart back to its body and soul.”

Riku eyed him suspiciously, “And how do you do that?”

“Why, with all-powerful Keyblade of course. It can unlock anything! Including hearts! Nyah!” Rumple giggled.

Sora raised the Keyblade, knowing what he must do. Riku knew what Sora was going to do, “No! You can’t do it.”

Sora grinned sadly for a second, “I have to. I vowed to protect you and Kairi, I cannot break my promise.” And then he plunged the Keyblade straight into his heart.

Rumplestiltskin disappeared while everything happened all at once. Riku watched in horror as a small light floated from Sora to Kairi. It absorbed into Kairi, and she awoke with a gasp. She looked up to Sora falling unconscious. “S-Sora!” she shouted. She quickly got up and sprinted towards him. But it was too late. The impact of the situation has stunned Kairi. Sora lay on the floor, a stone statue. She collapsed to her knees, checking for his pulse. A faint and slow pulse, which meant he was practically dying. “No! No! Please, you can’t leave us! No!” she cried, tears flowing freely. Riku got down to her level, and comforted her with a hug. She clung to him for support, crying her heart out.

_~Once Upon A Time…_

Standing in Rumplestiltskin’s shop, Sora tried repeatedly over and over to use the charm to summon the Keyblade. “Why won't it come?”

Rumple sighed. “Magic is different here. It is not enough to use a very momentous charm.”

Sora stopped. “Have any other suggestions?” “

One that could get you killed,”

“Then I’d rather not,” Sora and Riku left the shop, Sora feeling more desperate than he has in a long time. That night, Sora watched a slightly frightening scene as he slept. It was Kairi, unharmed, and with a few familiar faces.

~

_Emma, Snow, Mulan, and Aurora quietly walked through the woods, hoping not to attract attention from the ogres. Ogres were not ones to mess with. They had horrible sense of sight, but amazing sense of hearing. After Emma's mistake of shooting off her gun, she started using a sword. Swords were much quieter. "Why can't ogres relay on sense of touch, instead of hearing?" Emma said softly, knowing the risk of talking loudly. "It'll be so much easier on all of us."_

_Snow sighed. "The world is just bent on making things tough on us. First we forget who are, remember, and then get separated from family and stuck in a forsaken forest with almost no way out."_

_"A lengthy summary, but okay." Emma agreed._

_Unfortunately, due to Aurora's long dress, she tripped on a huge branch, and fell to the ground, letting out a loud yelp. Mulan quickly helped her up, but before the four could run, an ogre was already stomping towards them. Emma's and Snow's eyes widened in shock at the ugly sight. It had a big, black hole in its own chest. It took a few more steps then fell to the ground, unconscious. Mulan cautiously approached the ogre. She flipped it to its side, examining the black hole. "It... cannot be. There's only one weapon strong enough to do this..." she gasped._

_"What? What weapon?" Emma asked, curious._

_Snow's eyes grew. "It's the mark... the mark of a Keyblade."_

_"You got that right," a mysterious voice echoed in the woods. Everyone looked for the source of the voice. A red haired female with indigo eyes stepped out into view. She wore a purple suit of armor. In her hand, was a golden, flowery weapon shaped like a key. "Whew, that was a workout," the teen said._

_Snow quickly curtsied. "Princess Kairi. Haven't seen you in a while."_

_Kairi curtsied back. "And do I, Snow White," she swung her Keyblade around._

_"First, we had Jiminy Cricket a human, then a dragon in the underground, then a Chinese legend, now a video game princess?" Emma said, exasperated._

_Kairi cocked an eyebrow. Snow shook her head. "Just ignore her, Kairi."_

_The five of them suddenly heard another ogre roar. "Follow me to my hideout," Kairi gestured to them._

~

Sora shot up from his dream. “Kairi! B-But how?” With a new resolve, he headed out to Rumple's shop in the morning. Meanwhile, Riku barged into Granny’s, startling Charming and Henry. “Have you seen Sora anywhere? He ditched school this morning.”

“I saw him this morning,” Red, known as Ruby said.“He was headed for Gold’s.”

And it struck him like lightning. “He is going to do something stupid, I know it.”

“What? What is he going to do?” asked Henry.

“I’m coming with you,” said Charming. The two ran out of the diner, leaving Ruby and Henry behind with questions.

Henry ran after them, Ruby calling out for him, “Henry it is dangerous!”

“I got to see! Sora might not know what he is about to do!”

Sora once again barged into the shop that belongs to Rumplestiltskin. Rumple came out of his office, as if he knew Sora would come back so soon. “That other solution? How will it kill me? What do I need to do?” Sora calmly asked.

Rumple took a deep breath. “You have to rip out your heart, again. Now that magic is different here, the effects can be different.” Sora, clearly not thinking, made up his mind.

“That is a chance I’m willing to make.”

Rumple walked over to the young, mature teen. He reached in, and pulled out his heart. Charming and Riku arrived just in time to see the heart in Rumple's hand. The heart then turned into a light that floated around the room before it split in half. The bigger half went back into Sora, who had collapsed onto his knees. The smaller half hovered in the middle of the room. Then a blinding white flash shone from the light. “What is happening?” said Charming, shielding his eyes like everyone else. The light faded, and a person cloaked in black stood in the room. Henry and Ruby came in, Henry in awe. The figure turned around, shocking everyone in the room except Rumple.

Sora, barely able to say anything, only spoke three words. “Who are you?”

_~Once Upon a Time…_

A figure stood on the edge between the Dark Forest and Radiant Garden, staring into space. A much taller man cloaked in black approached him after leaving a portal of dark magic. “I can give you purpose to your empty existence,”

_End Part I_


	2. Part II: The Empty Shell

 

          Once upon a time, there was a princess, whose heart is pure, and gives the gift of joy to all around her. Her two best friends are two boys who protect her and bring joy to the princess. One of the boys was discovered to have the ability to wield the mysterious Keyblade, a weapon with immense power. At first, he felt the burden of the responsibility upon his shoulders; the princess lifted the burden, and took some of it onto her. Soon after, the princess was kidnapped, and the two boys set out to find her and restore ease in the kingdom.

The man known as the Dark One, sees the desperation in the Keyblader's heart. He speaks to the chosen one, offering a deal to use magic to find the princess. The Keyblader, although skeptical, took the deal, unknowingly giving up his most prized possession, a charm from the princess. He finds her practically dead in an evil fairy's castle, along with the other protector captive. The Dark One helps them once more, and collected his payment. The two protectors fight and defeat the evil fairy. Then the Dark One informs them that the princess cannot live without her heart, which is hidden away next to the Keyblader's own heart.

Out of love, the Keyblader willingly sacrifices himself, almost killing himself and successfully bringing the princess back. The princess is nearly heartbroken when she finds him on the brink of death. However, something was created in the process of the sacrifice that could save the Keyblader's life...

* * *

 

            A bright and shining castle made of silver and covered in vines. The entire Kingdom of Light was in grief for their lost Keyblade wielder, save for one person. The princess known as Kairi went down to a hidden room in a tower. She entered, and saw that Sora, her savior and best friend was in a sleep so deep that he didn't move an inch. A single tear fell down the princess' face as she walked over to him and took his hand into hers. "Please come back to me," Kairi croaked, trying to hold back the tears. "I won't let you go." she leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

            Unknown to Kairi, Riku, her other best friend was watching from afar. He saw the look in her eyes as she watched over Sora. He had only seen the look once, and that was a long time ago. Riku walked away, wanting to give Kairi some privacy.

            "It's sad to see true love split up," he mumbled. He wandered down the tower stairs and through the eerie hallways. The servants were given the day off, for the castle's residents wanted to be undisturbed. Riku reached the throne room, where the King sat, sadness evident in his eyes. "Your majesty," Riku kneeled.

            The King looked up. "Rise, Sir Riku."

            Riku stood up properly.

            "How is Sora?"

            Riku shook his head. "No sign of waking up."

            "And my Kairi?" the King asked.

            "Heartbroken. She's not going to leave his side anytime soon."

            The King sighed. He had always trusted Sora and Riku to protect Kairi, but Sora's sacrifice was to the extreme. "I can still hardly believe that he would go to the extremes just to save Kairi's life."

            Riku nodded. "Yeah, well, people will go to great lengths for that rare thing, true love."

            Taking in Riku's words, the King sighed. "There's someone I'd like you to meet, and do not tell Kairi about this." he closed his eyes and silently wished. A figure that glowed bright blue appeared out of nowhere. Her wings resembled that of a dragonfly’s.

            "King Hashimoto, I heard your request." the tiny blue figure said.

            Riku widened his eyes. "The Blue Fairy."

            The Blue Fairy turned to him. "Yes, Riku. The King thought I could answer any questions."

            "What happened to Sora?"

            "It's the Realm of Darkness' magic. It wants to eliminate the Keybladers for it's their greatest threat, so when Sora sacrificed himself, the Darkness was going to consume him, and take his heart," the Blue Fairy explained.

            "Then what happened? Why is he still in the Realm of Light?"

            "Kairi's heart is of pure light. She was close by when Sora sacrificed himself. The Darkness had its grip weakened, but sadly, I don't know exactly what happened. This has never happened before,"

 

* * *

 

            A dark person shrouded in a black cloak sat quietly in the crook of a tree, a dagger in their gloved hand. Their mission was simple, ambush the Queen's carriage and steal whatever they can. A black carriage rode through the woods on an old dirt trail. The curtains were drawn, and the driver was wearing a helmet. The hooded figure was about to leap from the tree and strike when the carriage stopped suddenly. The figure silently cursed and stayed hidden, not wanting to compromise their position.

            The carriage door was opened by the driver, a tall and menacing woman in a black dress stepped out of the carriage. She scanned her surroundings, searching for something. The dark figure in the trees shrunk backwards, about to flee. They suddenly were pulled forward by an unseen force. They flew from the tree, and onto the dirt ground. The woman had a sadistic grin on her face.

            "I must admire your bravery, most people fear my power all too much," she said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Well, tell your leader that he'll have to try harder and send someone who is older and wiser than you."

            The dark person stood up, dusting themselves off. "Queen or not, you will one day met your downfall, Regina. And even though it's not going to me to bring you down, I will aid in the downfall." They spoke in a deep voice.

            Queen Regina laughed. "Hah! Don't fool yourself. The only reason why your leader is stealing from the wealthy and powerful is because that's what he wants."

            The cloaked person remained silent. "So, who are you?" interrogated Regina. "More than likely a new recruit, since I've never seen or heard of you before."

            "That is none of your business," the figure said in a low tone.

            "It is my business when someone tries to stand up to my power!" Regina ripped off the person's hood. The guards seized him by the arms. Regina was shocked. The person was no more than fifteen years old, and had dirty blonde, messy hair. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue, and a pale thin face. She had seen someone who looked just like him, a teen from the Kingdom of Radia, who was in fact a Keyblade wielder.

            Lord Xemnas has possibly recruited a Keyblader.

            Regina frowned. She was going to suffer at the hands of Xemnas if this boy was what she thought he was. "Let him go." She told the guards. They dropped him on the ground. "Let Xemnas know that if he crosses me again, I will make your life and the rest of the Organization's a living hell."

            The teen looked up. "And how are you going to do that? I have no heart for you to rip out." he said bitterly. "None of us do."

            Regina smirked. "I have other methods." She quickly hopped into the carriage and rode off, leaving the blonde-haired boy standing idly.

            He scoffed. "Now why would she spare a Nobody such as me?" He pulled on his hood and wandered into the forest, wondering about why Regina would just let him, Roxas be.

             The next day, he was walking down a different trail. After being scolded by Saïx, the second in command, and delivering Regina's message to Lord Xemnas, who has never shown himself to the rest of the Organization, Roxas wanted nothing more than to see and explore the world, away from Saïx’s droning. It was bad enough to be youngest in the Organization, but does he have to be treated like a ten-year-old?

            He kicked a stone on the road, walking aimlessly. He then heard a loud snap, possibly someone stepping on a twig. Roxas ran off the path and climbed up a tree, not wanting to be seen. He heard another snap, and a figure wearing a silver and white cloak emerged from the other side of the path. The person was taking small steps, careful and delicate. Something shined in his face. A dagger was hidden in the person's satchel. This person might be of some value. Xemnas had said to take anything from passersby.

            Roxas jumped from the tree, but he had under-estimated the distance at which he would fall. So naturally, he tackled the person. It came as a shock to him, when the person's hood fell off, revealing a fair and pretty girl, most likely his age. Her flaxen hair was a bird's nest, and her eyes were a blue-violet. Somehow, he had seen her before, but he couldn't place the person's name. He continued to look at her, baffled by her. He didn't even notice that he was practically crushing the petite girl.

            He noticed her breathing hitch before she spoke. "P-Please get off of me." her voice was light and airy.

            Roxas suddenly remembered the position they were in. "Sorry," he got off of her and stood up. "I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

            She gave a slight smile. "It's okay, but why did you jump from that tree?"

            "I saw that you're carrying a dagger with you," he answered.

            The girl pulled out her dagger. "Sadly, I have no experience with weapons. I needed it to get food, being broke and all." She dropped the dagger onto the ground.

            "That makes two of us." Roxas said. "Of course, I was taught how to steal as a way to survive."

            "Don't you have a job?" she asked.

            Roxas shook his head. "My job actually, is to carry out missions, and one of them is stealing."

            "Oh," she faltered, but then she smiled. "My name is Naminé."

            "I'm Roxas," he held out his hand.

            She shook it. "Nice to meet you, Roxas."

            "Likewise, Naminé," he grinned. Suddenly, something appeared in his hand, something large. It frightened the both of them, for it was so random. Or was it? Roxas looked at it, surprised at what it was. It was like a giant skeleton key, but it was silver, and had two necks. The end was an oddly shaped star, with blue and gold. The hilt was guarded by silver wings, and the end had a star-shaped keychain. "W-What is this?"

            Naminé ran her hand across it. "It's a Keyblade."

            Roxas gave her a look like she was crazy. "A what?"

            She giggled. "A Keyblade. I vaguely remember my father telling me stories about Keyblades, how they chose the person to protect the Realm of Light."

            He dismissed the Keyblade. "Protect? I don't even know how to fight."

            "Don't worry, you'll learn," she said. They continued to talk more, interested in the other's personality. Unbeknownst to them, a person with scaly skin and a greedy attitude was watching them from the trees.

            He chuckled. "Even when true love is apart, they're still together.”

* * *

 

            For a couple weeks now, whenever Roxas had the free time, he would go and see Naminé. Strangely, he felt happier when he was with her. It was just a feeling he got from her, whereas when he was with the Organization, he’d feel something sinister in the air, but he pushed it off.

            One day, before Roxas left to visit Naminé in the village, his mentor and friend, Axel stopped him.

            “Where have you been for the past few weeks?” Axel asked, giving him a suspicious look.

            “Just doing some errands and stuff,” Roxas replied nonchalantly.

            “Ohhh… ‘Errands’ and ‘stuff’…” Axel air quoted.

            Roxas raised an eyebrow. “Why are you talking like that?”

            “No reason,”

            Roxas remained unconvinced as he walked towards the entrance to the hideout.

            “Say hi to Naminé for me, will ya?” Axel called out, a smirk on his face.

            Instinctively, Roxas turned his head at the mention of Naminé. ”Huh?” Unfortunately, it caused him to bump his forehead into the door. “Ow!” Axel laughed while Roxas rubbed his bruised forehead.

            “So, who is this Naminé?” Axel asked.

            “No one, she’s just a girl,” Roxas coldly responded.

            “She isn’t ‘just a girl’ if you’re visiting her a lot,”

            “So what? Maybe I just enjoy her company,” a thought suddenly occurred to Roxas. “Axel, how did you find out about Naminé in the first place?”

            Axel scratched his head. “Well, you should leave your journal out in the open. But anyways, are you sure you don’t _like_ her, if you get my drift?”

            Roxas narrowed his eyes. “No. Nobodies can’t feel emotions, so of course I don’t feel that way.” He left out the door, quickly ending the conversation.

            Axel rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Geeze, that kid is moody.”

            Roxas walked through the forest, taking in Axel’s words. _‘Maybe I do feel something about Naminé,’_ he thought. He got to the village, where Naminé met up with him. Curiously, she takes his hand into her own, causing a blush to appear on his cheeks. _‘Yeah, I feel something.’_

            A few more weeks later, the two were standing in the woods, simply talking, when Naminé turned to Roxas and quietly spoke. “Why do you work for the Organization?”

            Roxas froze. Now that he thought about it, why did work for the Organization? Now that he knows about the world amongst other things, he could’ve left them, so why did he stay? “I don’t know,” he answered. “I guess it’s because I have nowhere else to go.” He held out his hand and summoned the Keyblade. “Maybe it’s because they might have answers to what this is.”

            Naminé reached over and lightly touched the silver key. All of a sudden, she started feeling dizzy; the world was spinning beneath her. "Ngh..." She fell over.

            "Naminé!" Roxas caught her in his arms. Her eyes were closed as blackness surrounded her. He held her, trying to wake her up, but she was already unconscious. He took her and laid her gently on a flowerbed, watching her rest. He once again pulled out his Keyblade, staring at it in wonder. He didn’t have this until Naminé came along, so she must be special. _‘But why?’_ he thought. _‘Why do I even have it? And why do I still work for the Organization? What are their motives, now that I think about it?’_

            After a few hours, Naminé woke up. She sat up, still feeling a little dizzy. "R-Roxas?"

            Roxas reached over and held her up by her shoulders. "Thank goodness, Naminé. What happened?"

            "I-I don't know, I felt dizzy all of a sudden, then everything went black," she explained. In truth, she saw visions of a red headed girl much like herself with two boys. One had ridiculously messy hair; while the other had long silver hair. She looked up into Roxas’ eyes, familiarity in them.

            At that moment, Roxas saw something in her eyes, like a sparkle. It was bright and shining, and filled with emotion. However, he didn't why it was there in the first place. But he knew it was drawing him to her like a magnet.

            For months, Axel kept bugging him about Naminé, and why he leaves so often, in which Roxas would not reply. Questions and curiosity grew and swirled around in his mind, until he had enough.

            “Axel, what is the Organization’s main goal?”

            Axel snapped the book in his hands shut. “To put Regina and Rumpelstiltskin out of power.”

            “But why? And who’s Rumpelstiltskin?”

            Axel sighed. Hasn’t anyone explained anything to this kid? “Rumpelstiltskin is also known as the Dark One. His power is unbreakable, and his deals are well known. Don’t fall for his trap.”

            Powerful indeed.

            The next day, Roxas was in the Organization’s library, looking for more information on Queen Regina and the powerful Rumpelstiltskin. His eyes scanned the shelves, until a black leather book with golden lettering on the binding caught his eye. Roxas reached up and grabbed the book. The cover read ‘The Legend of the Keyblades’. Not wanting to waste any more time before visiting Naminé, Roxas quickly stashed the book in his satchel and left.

It wasn’t until a couple weeks later, when he had finally got a chance to read the book. It was the beginning of winter, and he found it hard to believe that already, nine months went by since he met her. Roxas wanted to read that book with Naminé, but he got lost in the sparkle in her eyes. The sparkle in Naminé’s eyes never ceased, and he didn’t want it to.

One day, the forest was covered in thick snow, and it seemed it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Roxas was late finishing his mission, so he sprinted through the forest, hoping the snow didn't get to Naminé.

            He got to their meeting place, and found her lying in the snow, blue. He grabbed her and pulled her into a nearby cave, desperate to get her warm. He found a whole bunch of timber and lit it on fire. He took Naminé’s soaking cloak off, and set it by the fire. Roxas then held Naminé close, warming her up with body heat. Her blue tint was going away. He removed his own cloak and wrapped it around her. He couldn't bear the thought of her freezing to death, or dying at all for any reason. It was too much. But the fact that he was willing to risk his life for her, made one thing clear; he was falling for her.

            Roxas soon fell asleep, his arms around her protectively. Naminé woke up soon after, finding the warmth of his body thawing her out. She smiled as she studied his calm and resting face. She arched her neck up to kiss him on the cheek, resting her head on his shoulder, and drifting off into a deep slumber.

            When night fell, Roxas woke up, noticing the different position they were in. He blushed. Naminé was still in her deep sleep, so he gently placed her on the cave floor in a bed of blankets. He stared at her innocent face before pulling out the book he stole from the Organization’s library. He looked through the passages, each of them talking about the Keyblade wars, how they vary in appearance, until he came to one about how one is acquired.

            _The Keyblade choses their master. It takes a strong and pure heart for one’s soul to gain the ability to wield it._

            Roxas was baffled. It took a heart for someone to have the Keyblade. He was sure he didn’t have a heart, so did he even have it in the first place? He continued reading.

_This page is enchanted to show all the names of current Keybladers._

            He went down the page to find only one name: _Sora_.

            How come he wasn’t on the page? He had a Keyblade, or maybe it was because of lack of heart? In a small fit of anger, Roxas slammed the book closed, but regretted it a little as the noise almost woke up Naminé.

            When he went back to the hideout, his mind was numb, his eyes refused to sleep, and his bones were stiff. Nothing made sense anymore. Falling for Naminé, Axel straying from the subject of the Organization, lack of hearts, Keyblades. The anger rose and boiled within him, until he just wanted to explode.

            All he wanted was an answer to at least one question: Who was he?

            Two weeks passed, and he had sent Naminé notes saying how terrible he has been feeling lately. He was relieved when she replied back, saying it was alright. He sent a final note saying he’ll visit in three days. Roxas literally had to drag himself out of bed. The anger, the confusion, and the ache in his heart were taking its toll on him mentally and physically. He stopped at the door of his room when he spotted a piece of paper on the floor by his feet. It only had seven words written in slanted letters on it.

            _Answers at the Hunter's tavern. Come alone._

            This had to be a trick or trap. No one would ask him to come alone, but they said they had answers; how bad could they be? If they were as bad Regina, then Roxas would be in trouble.

            The next day, after his mission, Roxas went to the hunter's tavern. It was moderately loud, perfect for exchanging secret information. A man in a dark traveling cloak sat in the very back, alone. Roxas walked over to the man.

            "I heard that you can give me answers to my questions. First question: who are you?' Roxas said as he sat down across from the man.

            The man shifted his hood a little so he could reveal his face. His skin was scaly and sparkled. "I’m the Dark One, or as you know me as…”

            “Rumpelstiltskin, I know.”

            "Well, of course. I am known for my power and knowledge. I'm also known to be able to see a desperate soul,"

            "I'm not desperate,"

            "That's what they always say, even though I'm right. You have some questions that need answering, are I correct?” Rumpel said.

            Roxas looked down. "Who am I? Why do I even have the Keyblade? And why is it my name isn’t in this book?” he slid the Keyblade book across the table. Rumpel opened it to the exact page that angered Roxas so much.

            “Your name is in this book. Or at least, your _real_ name is,” Rumpelstiltskin said.

            Roxas was baffled. “But there’s only one name in that book.”

            Rumpel smirked. “And that’s your name.”

            The blonde was shocked. “My name is…is Sora?” _‘No, I can’t be Sora. I can’t be someone else. I’m Roxas, my own being.’_

            "That's right. Everything, your heart, emotions, even your Keyblade belongs to Sora. All of it."

            Roxas felt angrier than he had ever been in his life. He was nothing more than half of someone else. Nothing about him was his own; not even his love for Naminé.

            He slammed his fist on the table. "Why did Xemnas lie to me?"

            "Well, we all know that Xemnas wants power, but in order to do that, he needs a Keyblade. Then you came along, and he saw this as his big chance,"

            This day couldn't get any worse for Roxas. He was a pawn; a mere chess piece on a board. He gave it some thought. If Sora has his heart, he could get it, and be able to fight Xemnas and be with Naminé. The anger has completely clouded his judgment. He stood up. "Where can I find this 'Sora?’”

            Rumpelstiltskin smirked. "In the silver castle, up north."

            Roxas walked away, only one thing on his mind; getting his heart back.

* * *

 

            Naminé sat under a tree in the forest. It was a gloomy day, and the sun was already starting to set. Where was Roxas? He said he was going to visit her today. She heard a twig snap, and she immediately hid in the bushes.

            "Hello?" an unknown voice called out through the darkening forest. "I'm looking for Naminé, it's of upmost importance.” Naminé peered over the bushes to see a man with bright flaming red hair and wore a black cloak. She stood up into the man’s view, pulling up her hood to shield her face.

            “Why do you seek her?” Naminé questioned. “And who are you anyways?”

            The man walked over to her, urgency in his expression. “My name is Axel, get it memorized, and I believe this is for you.” He handed her a piece of folded up paper.

            She took it into her hand as she removed her hood. She unfolded it, and read:

            _Naminé, I have to do this, I don’t want to be without a heart any longer, and I don’t want any more lies. I’m getting my heart back, and maybe I’ll find yours. Xemnas has only used me as his pawn. He’ll probably find out about you, so you should hide. I will see you again, real soon._

_-Roxas_

            Naminé nearly dropped the letter in shock. He was gone, but where?

            Axel waved his hand in front of the shocked Naminé. “Earth to Naminé? Hello?”

            “H-He’s gone,” she gasped.

            His eyes widened. “He what?”

            She looked down. “He left… something about finding his heart.”

            Axel ripped the letter from her hands and read it. “Oh great. He’s going to do something foolish and reckless. Naminé, you have to go after him.”

            “Why me? Aren’t you his best friend?” she asked.

            “Eh, already tried to convince him not to leave, and well, as you can obliviously see, that failed,” he shoved the letter back into her hand. “Look, what Roxas is going to do is probably what Xemnas wants. You have to stop him.”

            Naminé shook her head. “I don’t even know where he is going.”

            Axel pointed north. “He’s heading towards a silver castle in that direction.”

            She was about to walk off in that direction when something stopped her. “Axel…How do you know that?”

            Axel refused to make eye contact. “Xemnas wasn’t the only one who lied.”

            Naminé looked down. “One more thing…Am I a Nobody?”

            There was a definite pause before a single word was spoken. “Yes.”

            Naminé’s eyes widened, running off into the forest. They weren’t so different after all. She realized what he was hiding, why he denies his emotions all the time, even she was the same.

* * *

 

 

            Princess Kairi sat on her bed, a stone statue. Within a week, it would be one year since Sora was chosen by the Keyblade. Just thinking about the mysterious weapon made her blood boil. _‘All this happened just of one stupid key!’_ she screamed in her head as she threw a pillow across the room. She couldn’t even cry; there was only rage in her heart now. She hugged her knees, wishing that this was all just a nightmare to wake up from.

Riku watched her from a crack in her door, silently wishing the same thing. Abruptly, a cloaked figure swiftly went pass him, nearly knocking him down. Riku registered what had just happened to grab his sword and run after the figure. “Stop!” he shouted.

The figure kept running until they hit a dead end. Riku held out his sword, making careful steps. “What is your business in this castle?”

The figure held out his hand, and two Keyblades appeared; one white, one black. The figure was just as surprised as Riku.

“Two?” Riku muttered. “That’s impossible.”

The dark person looked at the Keyblades before lifting them up. “Sorry, but no one is standing in my way, not anymore.”

Riku swore he heard that voice before, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. The cloaked person leaped to attack. Riku was about to strike when he realized that the person was already in front of him. He lifted up his sword in defense. The person slammed down the Keyblades, actually damaging the sword. Riku had to keep blocking each attack, for the person was an aggressive attacker. Riku leapt away, which prompted the intruder to throw one of their Keyblades. Riku waited for impact, his sword the only thing in the way. But when the Keyblade came, a light shined from Riku’s hands.

When the light subsided, a weapon with a bat wing as the neck and feather wings acting as the handle guard and teeth was in Riku’s hands. His eyes widened at the sight, he was another chosen one of the Keyblade.

“What?!” the person shouted, bewildered. Riku glared at him before throwing his Keyblade at them. The figure raised their Keyblades in front of them, but Riku had thrown it so hard, that when it hit and bounced back, the person was knocked back, the hood covering their identity falling down.

Riku thought that his mind was tricking him. This person was an exact replica of Sora, save for the hair color. He could only stand there and dismiss his Keyblade. The blonde replica got up and saw how Riku was defenseless. He ran off in a random direction. Once he was gone, Riku ran off to Kairi’s room. He bumped into another person, this time a girl who is a replica of Kairi, except for the hair. She was about to open her mouth to talk when Riku stopped her.

“He went that way, if you were wondering,” Riku said, pointing in the direction he just came from.

Without a word, the girl bowed her head and ran off after the other blonde. Riku then proceeded to find Kairi, hoping to tell her to visit Sora just once.

Roxas ran up the tower stairs, complete desperation taking over. He wanted his heart. He wanted to be with Naminé, to be real, to have something better than his existence full of lies. When he got to the top, he saw someone who looked just like him, resting, even though he wasn’t moving. The person was Sora, the one who started all this, who caused Roxas so much pain and ache.

He looked over the still person, and suddenly felt images and memories flash in his head.

* * *

 

_Sora and Riku were racing each other through the meadow, as Kairi stood behind on the grassy hill. She grinned at the two teenagers who were still acting like ten year-olds. Suddenly, a bunch of dark shadows surrounded her. One lunged and cut her leg with one swipe of their claw. Kairi screamed. Sora and Riku immediately stopped and saw the shadows attacking Kairi._

_“Kairi!” Sora drew his sword and ran to her. He jumped in front of her and tried to fend off the attackers. But it was like hitting air, the blade went right through the shadows as if they weren’t there. A larger and bigger shadow appeared and was about to hit them both._

_In a bright flash of light, all the shadows were gone, and in Sora’s hands, was a weapon known as the Keyblade._

_All three teenagers stopped in awe; there hasn’t been a Keyblader in fifteen years._

* * *

 

_Sora got up from the ground. “How do I save her?”_

_“When the witch said that you know where her pure heart is, she was right,” Rumpel explained._

_Sora shook his head. “I don’t know where it is.”_

_Rumpel laughed. “But you do know, or at least, your heart knows. The heart, as they say, will admit more than its owner.”_

_Sora looked baffled, then upset, then shocked. It finally clicked. “Kairi’s heart, is next to mine?”_

_“Bingo!” exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin. “Now to get her heart back to its body and soul.”_

_Riku eyed him suspiciously. “And how do you do that?”_

_“Why, with all-powerful Keyblade of course. It can unlock anything! Nyah!” Rumpel giggled._

_Sora raised the Keyblade, knowing what he must do._

_Riku however, knew what Sora was going to do. “No! You can’t that.”_

_Sora grinned for a second. “But, it’s my duty.” And then he plunged the Keyblade straight into his heart._

_Rumpelstiltskin disappeared while everything happened at once.  Riku watched in horror as a small light floated from Sora to Kairi. It absorbed into Kairi, and she awoke with a gasp. She looked up to Sora falling unconscious._

_“S-Sora!” she shouted. She quickly got up and sprinted towards him. But it was too late. The impact of the situation has stunned Kairi. Sora lay on the floor, a stone statue._

* * *

 

Roxas held his head in pain. The pain soon subsided, and Roxas finally understood. He was created to save Sora’s life; to save his life. He liked Naminé the same way Sora loved Kairi. In order to be whole, he had to go back where he belonged, with Sora. “I see…that’s why.”

“R-Roxas!” Naminé called out as she reached the top of the tower. “Please, why are you here?” She asked, almost pleading.

He had to stop himself from crying, but a single tear escaped. “I was foolish. I can’t live any longer.” He turned and walked over to her. “Naminé, we have to go.”

She embraced him. “I don’t want to leave you,” she muttered, tears threatening to spill.

He shook his head. “I’m a part of Sora; just you are a part of Kairi.”

Naminé looked up into his eyes. “S-So, we’ll b-be together again.”

Roxas nodded. “Right. Any time Sora and Kairi are together.” He moved his hands to cup her face. A single tear fell down her cheek. With a heavy aching in their souls, they leaned in and pressed their lips together.

At first, the kiss was soft, warmth spreading through them. But they suddenly felt themselves fading, the lip-lock soon grew desperate, never wanting to let go. Soon, the two were gone, but their embrace never ended.

* * *

 

Everyone in Mr. Gold’s shop stared at the newcomer. He was the splitting image of Sora, save for his dirty-blonde mess of hair. He looked around, reality setting in; he was finally free.

            “W-Who are you?” Sora asked, getting up.

            The blonde’s eyes flickered with anger. His eye moved from Sora, to Regina, to Rumpelstiltskin, then back to Sora. “My name is Roxas, and I have business with you.” Roxas grabbed Sora by the shirt and dragged him outside, tossing him to the ground in a fit of rage. “This is your entire fault!”

            Sora rubbed his head in pain as he got up. “What did I do?”

            “You took away my existence. You forgot everything whereas I remembered it all. And the worst one: you are the reason why Kairi is not here! Your stupid decision took her away from me and you!” Roxas shouted, the pent up anger exploding.

            Sora would not stand for this. “I was protecting her; I didn’t even know you existed until now! And what do you know about me?!”

            “I know everything because I am _you_! When you gave your life for Kairi, _I_ was created to save you from dying. You should be on your knees thanking me, or I know, getting her back!”

            Charming stopped the war of words. “That’s enough. The past is in the past, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

            Roxas stood back and breathed. “I’m sorry. You’re not the one who’s had to watch for 28 years, knowing who you are and aren’t able to do anything about it.”

            Rumpelstiltskin interfered. “So you remembered, huh.”

            Regina was confused. “How was that possible?”

            “The curse varies from person to person. Sora’s curse was forgetting, while his Nobody, Roxas’ curse was remembering. Of course, the curse could not touch the heart or soul, so he remained unaffected by the curse.”

            Sora suddenly realized why Rumpel had him release Roxas. “So, you’re saying he might still be able to wield the Keyblade?”

            Roxas looked at him oddly. He held out his hand and summoned Oblivion. Sora then took the Keyblade into his hand so he could try and summon his own. However, before that could happen, both of them fell to the ground unconscious, visions of Kairi and Naminé in a very familiar forest.

* * *

 

            Kairi stopped in the middle of the tower stairs as she felt a soft feeling upon her lips. It was warm and faint. After a few minutes, the feeling subsided, leaving Kairi perplexed and disappointed. She climbed the tower stairs all the way to the top, where Sora slept. She walked over to him, still seeing the color missing from his skin, his body as stiff as stone, but a very low pulse. She gave a ghost of a smile and intertwined her hand with his, all hope leaving her pure heart completely.

            Then he stirred. The action surprised Kairi so much that her heart stopped. He moved some more, until his eyes finally opened for the first time in many months. Sora looked up into Kairi’s eyes. “K-Kairi,” he muttered.

            Tears of joy flowed freely down Kairi’s cheeks. “S-Sora!” She embraced him, never wanting to let go. Sora hugged her back just as eagerly.

            “Thank you, Kairi,”

            “Sora…” she whispered.

* * *

 

            Roxas sat at the front table at Granny’s, staring off into space. Riku came by and sat next to him.

            “We’re going to find the girls, don’t worry,” assured Riku.

            Roxas sighed. “It’s not that I’m really concerned about. What I’m concerned about is the Organization that took me in.”

            “What about them?”

            “Well, I think their leader, Xemnas, might be planning his revenge. Not just against me, but also against Rumpelstiltskin and Regina.”

            Riku didn’t know what to make of this.

 

_End of Part II_


	3. Part III: The Internal Battle

Once upon a time, a fair and beloved princess had lost her pure heart. In the process, it found refuge in another heart, one that belonged to the Keyblade wielder. His love for the princess caused him to give up his own heart to return her heart. He was supposed to be lost to darkness forever, but the light of the princess created something that would save him. His heart then rested, while his body and soul lived on in a different form, called a Nobody.

The powerful Superior, wanting nothing more than absolute power, finds the Nobody and recruits him into the Superior's Organization of thieves. The Evil Queen becomes knowledgeable of the Keyblader's new form while the Dark One watched from the shadows. As the Nobody finds out more and more about his mysterious past, he meets another Nobody; unknowingly the Princess'. Prompted by his questions, the Keyblader's body and soul finds the Dark One, who informs him of the Superior's lies and motives.

What the Superior didn't know was the fact that the Keyblader's Nobody fell for the Princess' Nobody. Wanting to be with his love, the body and soul found his original persona. The princess' body and soul finds him, and reveals her nature to him. They accept their fates and fade away, but they still lurk in the shadows of their hearts.

            But what they don’t know: that there was something out there, trapped in their own skin…

* * *

 

Regina opened her front door to get the Daily Mirror, as she usually does every morning. With Emma and Snow missing, Regina had to work twice as hard to earn back Henry's trust. And not using magic on Sora, Riku, and Roxas was difficult. They had something powerful or at least, the key to something powerful.

Lord Xemnas battled her for that power.

Mayor Regina Mills leaned down to grab the newspaper, but to her surprise, there was something under it. It was paint, magical paint, on the doormat. Regina's eyes widened at what the paint symbolized.

In four letters, it said the number thirteen.

Regina looked around for any onlookers. When she found no one was looking, she broke her vow, and wiped the magical paint from the doormat. She promised she would tell Henry later, when no one was listening. If word were to get out Organization XIII is still out there, no one would be safe in Storybrooke.

* * *

 

Three adults sat against a hill, watching the meteor shower leave trails across the sky. One had brown, neatly spiked hair, another had short blue hair, and the last one had messy blonde hair.

Today was the last day before their exam, and in a few short weeks, one of them was going to be a father.

The blue haired woman sighed at the sparkling night sky. "I can't believe you and I am going to take the Mark of Mastery Exam, Terra."

The brown haired man chuckled. "I can't believe Ventus is going to be a father. He's so young."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm twenty-three, unlike your twenty-five years, Terra."

The woman laughed as Terra turned red. "Aqua! Stop laughing at me! You're the same age as I am!"

"Terra, the clock is ticking; you might want to start finding someone special before you turn twenty-six!" Ven mocked. Aqua laughed harder.

"Ventus! Aqua!"

Once Aqua stopped laughing, she took out three star-shaped lucky charms. “Look guys, I made us lucky charms.”

* * *

 

            Sora sat with Henry in Granny’s, looking over the storybook filled with everyone’s memories of their past life. The teen couldn’t believe it when he read Roxas’ side of the story. He had friends; he was in love with Naminé, which Sora immediately recognized as Kairi’s Nobody. Roxas went through a lot of pain just to give Sora another chance. He felt quite sorry for the Nobody.

            He turned the page of the book, to find three adults, two were fighting with Keyblades, and one, who looked very familiar, sat in the background observing. He wore a very familiar crown necklace.

            “Henry, who are these people?”

            Henry looked at the picture. He had never read this passage of the book yet. “I don’t know Sora. I’d have to read it first.”

            Sora stared at the picture. Somehow, he just knew the one adult in the background, but how?

* * *

 

            Ventus watched his two friends participate in the Mark of Mastery in the Grand Mastery Hall. Eraqus observed his two top pupils from one of the Keyblade Thrones. The first test was to not get hit by orbs of light. That had gone well with Terra and Aqua, but now, they had to duel each other.

            Ven felt a little faint for some reason, his heart of pure light seemed to be reacting to an unknown darkness in the large, spacious room. He shook it off and watched the ongoing battle.

            Terra dodged a kick from Aqua, before barely missing a strike from her Keyblade. He felt like he wasn’t powerful enough to face Aqua anymore, the confidence gone, but he pushed the thought from his head. The thought returned when a piece of darkness lingering in his heart slipped out into his hand. Terra looked at his hand, and then forced the darkness back.

            Aqua didn’t notice, but Ventus and Master Eraqus certainly did.

            The test was soon over, and the two received the results.

            “I have reached a conclusion, and you’ve both performed admirably, but” Eraqus stopped when Ventus ran out of the room. “What is it Ventus?”

            He looked back. “It’s coming, I just know it.”

            The baby.

* * *

 

Ven held his child in a small bundle of blankets outside the mother’s room. Aqua gently pulled back the blanket to see a tiny little face, softly staring at something around Ven’s neck.

            “Can I hold it?” Aqua asked, secretly wanting children of her own one day. Ven smiled and handed Aqua the baby. She held the tiny life in her hands while Ven went inside the room.

            Terra was asked to stay behind by Master Eraqus, and he was told the results. Aqua had passed and shown the Mark, but Terra had failed.

            He wasn’t powerful enough. He wasn’t strong enough. Terra had the doubt stuck in his head as he walked towards Aqua holding the newborn.

            How can he protect everyone if he didn’t have the power to do it?

            Terra was snapped out of his thoughts by soft crying. His thoughts of power still lingered, but he pushed them away as he looked at the newborn. The baby was not used to being held by someone else other than the father.

            “Look how beautiful it is,” Aqua said, gently cradling the child.

            Terra managed a smile and wrapped an arm around Aqua and admired the kid. He had always wanted a family, but there was only one person he wanted a family with.

            Aqua.

            Ventus peeked out the opening in the door, seeing Aqua as a natural mother. Ven closed the door so not to sadden himself anymore. He quietly walked over to the bed, where a woman with raven hair and an engagement ring on her finger lay. He grasped her cold, motionless hand into his, and silently let tears run down his lean face.

            His child would grow up without a mother.

* * *

 

            Mr. Gold walked out the door of his shop to take a usual early morning stroll as he always does. Belle was still sleeping peacefully. He quietly went past the shuttered window of his shop. A few steps away, he stopped, noticing something different. He went back to the window, to find magical paint with the letter I plastered over the glass.

            Gold stared at the symbol, narrowed his eyes, and with a wave of his hand, removed the magical paint. He then went on with his business, unfazed by the return of Organization XIII.

            He would have to put extra locks on the doors to protect Belle though.

* * *

 

            Terra continued training long and hard. Aqua didn’t know about his failure, only that she passed the Mark. He needed strength, power, be more capable of protecting others. He never wanted Aqua to know that he failed.

            He loved her so, he just couldn’t bear the thought of seeing her disappointed face, or anger. Terra slammed the Keyblade down to the ground, breathing out heavily. The desperation in his heart grew. He was going to run out of will.

            Ventus sat on a ledge, watching the elder warrior work himself to death. He didn’t understand why he doesn’t want Aqua to find out about his failure. Everyone should always be honest.

            “You know she is going to find out one way or another,” Ven said, disappointed in what his friend is doing.

            Terra didn’t even look at the blonde as he continued whacking away at the training dummy. “By the time she finds out, I’ll already have shown the Mark.” He set down his Keyblade to rest. “Where is Aqua anyways?”

            “Inside with my kid,” Ven got off the ledge and lifted up his hand to summon his own Keyblade, one which he held backhanded. “Terra, people have failed before, and they felt ashamed, yes, but they admitted their mistakes.”

            “You don’t understand Ven; you’ve never let the one you love down, you’ve never seen the disappointment on their face,” Terra responded, resuming his training.

            “So, you’re telling me that you love Aqua?” Ven smirked.

            Terra froze on the spot. He had just admitted that he loves Aqua, out loud, in the main courtyard of the training ground of Departure. But he was not going to take it back; nor admit it to Aqua, ever.

            “Yes, I did, and as long as I love her, she’ll never know how weak I am,”

            Ven shook his head. “You know, I used to look up to you as a brother, but now…” He walked away, looking at his Keyblade. He didn’t even bother to let Terra know that Aqua was hiding, hearing everything they said. The newborn was napping inside the small castle.

            Aqua remained hidden, her heart pounding in her chest, and a single tear of sadness slipped down her cheek. How could Terra lie to her out of that bittersweet emotion that they called love?

* * *

 

            “Terra, why would you lie to me?” Aqua stood in the doorway of Terra’s room, her arms crossed. Terra ignored her. “Why wouldn’t you tell me that you failed the Mark?”

            He kept his back to her, staring at his hands. “Because I was too weak, I don’t have a strong enough heart to pass.”

            “That’s not true and you know it,” Aqua spoke sternly, walking over to Terra and turning him around. “You’re strong Terra, but you let the darkness control you too easily. Promise me you’ll control it more? For me?”

            Terra stared into her ocean eyes. Trust, with a spark of something else swirled around in her irises. “Yes, I promise you Aqua.”

            Aqua smiled before pecking his lips swiftly, leaving the room with a devious grin on her face. “By the way, Terra, I love you too.”

            A dumbfounded Terra just stood there, gaping at the young woman’s actions.

            This is why he loves her.

* * *

 

            He couldn’t get the image of the child’s smiling face out of his head. Even though he promised Aqua to stray from darkness, he still didn’t have the strength to protect the future. He grew desperate.

            Terra was training alone in the woods. Striking the Keyblade against the tree, the young man only fed the darkness in his heart.

            “I love the sweet smell of desperation in the morning, don’t you?” a giddy voice sang from behind Terra. He turned around to see a man with scaly skin sitting up in a tree.

            “Who are you?” Terra asked.

            “Rumpelstiltskin, at your service,” the man bowed.

            “Why are you here?”

            “Well, when people are desperate, I happen to come along and make things all better, like magic,” Rumpel smirked.

Terra looked at the man skeptically, "How do you help people?"

"Why, with magic of course. You see, I have power, capabilities that no one else has. I can help you with your little predicament," the Dark One proposed.

"I have no predic-" Terra was cut off.

"Oh yes you do, your desperate heart wants to prove to your love that you have what it takes to be worthy of the Mark, am I right?" Rumple sat down on a fallen tree. "Your dear true love-what's her name-Aqua thinks that you're weak, and will continue to think that way until you gain the Mark of Mastery."

"How do you know about the Mark of Mastery?" Terra questioned.

"Keyblades are extremely powerful, and I've taken into learning all about them on account of a mysterious prophecy," Rumple snapped his fingers, and a floating hologram of a Keyblade appeared over his hand. "Even though I can't use a Keyblade, they are still quite useful.

"I'm willing to offer you a deal; I'll give you strength beyond even Eraqus', if you do one simple task for me,"

The Keyblader looked at his weapon, and forgot all instincts, desperation holding a tight grip on his heart. "What is it you want me to do?"

Rumpelstiltskin grinned.

* * *

 

Regina walked into Mr. Gold's shop, a bit anxiously.

"Madam Mayor, what brings you here today?" He greeted the nervous woman.

"I found an Organization XIII symbol on my front doorstep this morning,"

"Well, that makes two of us," Rumple said. "As far as I'm concerned, they're only after Sora, the Key, and Roxas, the Traitor."

"How do you know that? They tried to bring us both down,"

"They were only removing us from the equation. Less obstacles, the better," Rumple said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Is it a warning then?" Regina queried, "Stay out of their way?"

"I believe it is. There's no more reason for you to let Henry know that you've broken your vow a second time," Rumple picked up a nearby crystal statue sitting on his desk. "Of course, ever since Emma killed our friend in the basement, Xemnas more than likely has grown desperate."

Regina glared at the Dark One, “How could he know about that?"

Rumpelstiltskin set down the crystal statue, "He was the only other person in the curse to have retained some of his memories. Not all, but enough to figure out where Maleficent went."

"Suppose Xemnas goes looking for new allies then. Who would he find?"

Rumple could only think of one person who wants a taste of the Door. "My best guess is your mother, Cora."

The name Cora ringed in Regina ears, and she left quickly, out of the shop and into her secret sanctum in the cemetery.

* * *

 

Terra walked along the forest trail, looking for Radiant Castle. Near there, was he to complete his task.

_'There is a nobleman's house next to Radiant Castle. He has a son, about one year old. Starting to walk about. You will show the child your Keyblade, and the boy must touch the hilt,'_

_'Why?'_

_'I have my reasons,'_

Terra couldn't question it any farther, as Rumplestiltskin had disappeared. The house was a large mansion, and a man and a woman were having dinner outside, while a tiny child was stumbling around in the grass. Terra recognized the two people as Serah and Snow, a couple of friends of Eraqus'.

"Hey, isn't that Terra, one of Eraqus' apprentices?" Serah, a pink haired woman pointed out towards the figure emerging from the trees.

Snow, a blonde and built man nodded, "Yeah. Hey Terra! Come and talk! We haven't seen you or the gang in a while."

Terra nodded and walled over to the small table, placing his Keyblade flat on the ground. It would only hurt forces that wish to bring harm, or to open any lock.

Snow and Serah interrogated Terra about the other apprentices, while Terra would take quick glances at the wobbling boy getting closer and closer to the lone Keyblade.

The boy sat down in the grass, observing the Keyblade curiously. It shined in the afternoon light, and something about the Key was drawing him in. The boy reached out with his tiny little hand and touched the hilt of the blade. It felt empowering, even though the kid was a little over a year old.

Terra didn't even notice what the boy had done. He was too invested in the conversation.

Rumplestiltskin however, was watching the entire time.

* * *

 

Prince Charming, or David as he is known in Storybrooke, was driving around town on his afternoon patrol, when he saw Riku walking along the sidewalk, staring at the ground. David pulled over and parked his car, getting out to chat with Riku.

“Anything wrong?” David asked. Riku shook his head.

“Just trying to figure out where Kairi went, and if Naminé came with her,” the teen sighed. “And on top of that, Organization XIII is probably out there, waiting for us.”

David felt the same way. “We’ll find them, and you’ll see them again.”

Riku felt comfort at David’s words, but he kept his head down, “Tell that to Sora. He’s been getting desperate lately.” He pointed towards the direction of Granny’s. David made a mental note to check on Sora in a short while.

* * *

 

            “Alright, did I fulfill my end of the deal? Dark One?” Terra called out into the woods, Keyblade in hand. It was late at night, and Terra could hardly see through the darkness. It took him hours to get away from the conversation with Serah and Snow. He was weary from the endless talking, but he was still ready. Ready to become stronger, ready to protect all he loves.

            Rumpelstiltskin appeared on a sturdy tree branch in a pine tree, a satisfied grin on his face, “Well, well, you fulfilled your end of the bargain. Isn’t this my lucky day?”

            Terra looked at Rumpel oddly, “Just why did I have to get a mere child to touch my Keyblade? He’s not old enough to have it yet.”

            Rumpel smirked, “I ran into a little problem with a prophecy. You see, the prophecy requires a new generation of Keybladers, and so far, there’s only one alive. I had to find a suitable candidate, searching for a child worthy of the key, and that boy who just inherited your Keyblade is a pretty worthy soul, wouldn’t you say?” Rumpel jumped down from the tree. “Now, you made a deal, you fulfilled your end of it, I keep my word,” he raised his hand up to Terra. “Enjoy your power, which is determined by the corruption of your heart! Nyah!”

            Dark and purple smoke appeared out of nowhere, slowly swirling around Terra from the ground up. Terra collapsed to his knees, clutching his heart, “W-What are you doing to me?”

            Rumpel gave a malicious smile before disappearing, “Getting you and your friends out of the way.”

            The smoke swallowed Terra completely. The pain in his heart grew stronger and stronger, until it was unbearable. He screamed, removed his grip on his chest to grip at the ground, the darkness overtaking his easily corrupted heart. His Keyblade was now tainted, impure, and soon he’ll lose the ability to use it. Once the pain faded, and the black smoke disappeared, Terra stood once again, now a completely different person: a monster with lust for power.

* * *

 

            Eraqus was taking down the dummies outside in the courtyard for the day; the sun setting. Terra had been gone for over two days, and he was getting concerned for his apprentice’s safety. Terra had a large amount of darkness, and that can cause him to be easily corruptible. Eraqus decided to go find him after he was done putting away the training gear. By the time he was done, the sun was completely gone, and the night was black, absent of stars mysteriously.

            Eraqus grabbed his gear and began walking back inside the castle. He placed the gear in the closet in the Mastery Hall, where two thrones that the Masters before the Keyblade War would sit and judge their students day in and day out. Eraqus only sat in one of the thrones on extra special occasions, like the Mark of Mastery. Old traditions sometimes didn’t die hard.

            The Master heard footsteps behind him as he tidied up the Thrones before he did anything else. He felt an extremely large amount of darkness approaching. He summoned his Keyblade as he turned around to face the mysterious entity. Eraqus’ eyes widened as he saw who it was.

            “Terra,” Eraqus muttered in disbelief, “What have you become?”

            Terra remained the same in appearance, save for his white hair and golden colored eyes. He held his tainted Keyblade in his hand, a dark aura surround him. Terra only stared blankly at his master for a while before speaking.

            “The name is no longer Terra, and I am not longer your student,” he pointed his Keyblade at Eraqus and shot out a large orb of darkness. It hit Eraqus square in the chest and sent him flying backwards. “Call me Xehanort.”

            Eraqus got up shakily, not expecting his student to attack him so suddenly. He used his Keyblade to support himself. He raised his weapon in defense. “Terra, this was why you’re not ready for the Mark. The darkness inside you corrupted you.”

            Something snapped in the now-Xehanort. Eraqus was the reason he wasn’t strong enough for the Mark…No, he is strong enough; Eraqus just doesn’t want him getting more powerful. “You…You won’t let me have the Mark, because I was weak and pathetic in your eyes. The darkness is power, strength.”

            Eraqus shook his head, “No, darkness can make you do unspeakable things, Terra. I was trying to protect you.”

            “No, you didn’t see my potential. You didn’t!” Xehanort raised his Keyblade again and shot many dark fire missiles at his old master. Eraqus blocked the attacks as best he could, but even the darkness was too powerful for him. He kept his weapon up in a defensive position.

            Xehanort kept throwing dark-versions of certain spells and attacks, “Why don’t you fight me back, old man?!”

            Eraqus was pushed back by an aero spell, being brought to his knees, “Terra, I’ve cared for you since you were young; an orphan with so much greatness inside him. You’re like my son to me.” Xehanort knocked the Keyblade out of Eraqus’ hand. “I’ll never raise my blade against my own son,” he coughed.

            The white-haired man let his master’s words sink in, before raising his Keyblade again, “You’ve become too sentimental, old man,” he slashed at Eraqus, sending him flying across the room, slamming into the wall. “You told Aqua something that you refused to indulge to me. Tell me old man and I may let you live.”

            Eraqus coughed, holding his side in pain. Blood soaked his armor, “I’ll never speak.” He groaned in pain, “I failed you Terra. It’s all my fault for the darkness inside you.”

            Xehanort chuckled darkly, “You are a fool. You are no longer useful to me. Time’s up for you Master Eraqus.” And with that, he covered his Keyblade in flames and rammed Eraqus in the gut. Removing his weapon, Ansem turned around and walked out the Grand Master’s Hall, leaving a dying Eraqus on the floor.

            Aqua had felt a large amount of darkness nearby and went downstairs from her room to check on Eraqus and see if Terra was back. Something in her heart told her that something terrible had occurred.

            “Please let them be alright,” she whispered, summoning her Keyblade. When she reached the Gran Hall, a horrific sight greeted her. Master Eraqus was dying. “No, no, no, no, no!” she shook her head in disbelief, running swiftly to her teacher. She kneeled beside him, trying to figure out how to heal him. “Master, you’ll be okay, you’ll live, you have to live,” Aqua spoke over and over until Eraqus stopped her by weakly grabbing her shoulder.

            “Master Aqua, my time has come,” Eraqus spoke quietly.

            Aqua shook her head furiously, “No, Eraqus!”

            “Listen to me, Aqua, Terra has fallen to darkness. He’s no longer the Terra we once knew. He wants more power as we speak. You must know of the prophecy, Aqua. A short while ago, a wizard named Merlin had learned from the spirits of the Old Masters that the next generation of Keybladers will be born soon. The second child born with the potential to wield the Keyblade will be the one to open the power that Keybladers from eons ago waged war over: Kingdom Hearts,” Eraqus coughed some more. “Terra or any other dark forces must never get their hands on it.” He pointed to his Keyblade on the floor. “You have yet to pick an heir, Aqua. The new generation is young, so leave your Keyblade where your heir will touch it when they are ready in case something was to happen to you. Take my Keyblade with you to defend yourself.”

            Aqua nodded in understanding, “What about Ven? What about his child?”

            “What I’ve been hiding from Ventus is that his child is the second one born who will take up the Keyblade. His destiny has already been determined from birth,” Eraqus whispered. “Tell Ventus to take his child and run as far away as he can from the dark forces. Find somewhere safe for his kid to grow up and be safe until he comes of age.”

            Aqua’s eyes widened in shock, “Ven would never accept that.”

            “He has to. One way or another,” Eraqus’ grasp was getting weaker. “You three are the best to have ever to teach and raise…” He took his last breath. His body was engulfed in light before turning into millions of light shards and fading away. Aqua silently sobbed before getting up from the floor. Her heavy heart decided to carry out Eraqus’ last request. She had to get Ven and the baby out of the castle. She quickly went to Ven’s room, where he had just put the baby to nap.

            “Ven!” Aqua gasped, trying to catch her breath. Ven quickly got up from the chair he was sitting in.

            “What is it Aqua? What has happened?” Ven asked in concern.

            “M-Master…Master Eraqus has fallen,” Aqua said solemnly. Ventus stared in shock.

            “He is…gone? He can’t be gone!”

            “I’m…sorry Ven. Terra, he…Has given into the darkness. Terra had killed Eraqus, and now, he wants something that’ll make him more powerful. Eraqus didn’t want you to worry about the prophecy so he didn’t tell you,” Aqua began. “The prophecy says that the second child born of the Keyblade will be the one to unlock the door to Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is the ultimate power. It grants immortality, ability to traverse the worlds, even time travel. No other power matches it. Ven, you need to take the baby and ran as far away as you can. Dark forces want your child, including Terra.”

            Ven could only gape at his friend at all this information. The dark forces want his kid to rule the universe? “No…no, no! I’ll protect my child with my life! No one is going to use my own flesh and blood for their own personal agenda!” Ven wrapped up the baby in a blanket as they peacefully slept. “I’ll find a new home for my kid if I must.”

            Aqua placed a hand on Ven’s shoulder, “Ven, I need you to do me one more favor. A few days ago, a princess was born in Radia. Yesterday I went and saw the newborn, and she had the potential to be a part of the next Keyblade generation. Take my Keyblade and give it to the Queen, tell her that the Princess will inherit it when she is of age.” She handed him her Keyblade Stormfall.

            “But Aqua, how will you defend yourself?” Ven strapped the Keyblade to his back, grabbing a black cloak to conceal his identity.

            “Master Eraqus left me Master Keeper. I’ll be fine Ven. You need to protect your family. I need to go after Terra,” Aqua showed him her lucky charm. “Our lucky charms give us an unbreakable connection.”

            Ven nodded in agreement, “Right,” he looked down at his only family, still sleeping peacefully.

* * *

 

            Aqua walked through the dark woods, letting Eraqus’ Keyblade lead the way towards Terra. No matter what, Terra will still be alive somewhere, no matter how much the darkness has pushed him away. The man she loves is still out there somewhere.

            “Terra? Terra where are you?” Aqua called out in the darkness. “Please, I still care for you Terra. You have to fight back the darkness!”

            She felt a slash to her back come out of nowhere, knocking her to the ground. She winced in pain as she got up, facing a man who looks like Terra. He scowled down at her with his golden eyes. “Terra's heart has been extinguished... smothered by the darkness within him!” he leapt at her, ramming down his Keyblade. Aqua blocked him successfully.

            “Terra, please!” she cried out, trying to knock some sense into him.

            “There is no Terra now. The darkness that is Xehanort is here, alive, and willing to do anything it takes to get to Kingdom Hearts!” he rapidly attacked her, aggressively swinging his weapon powerfully, which Aqua barely managed to block.

            “How…how do you know about Kingdom Hearts?!” she exclaimed, trying to fight back against him.

            “I knew Eraqus would tell you everything while he fades away. He truly was a fool in the end,” Xehanort lowered his Keyblade to grab Aqua by the stomach and singly-handedly tossed her against a tree. He then lifted her up by the collar of her armored-shirt. She gasped as she was being half-choked. “Where is that foolish Ventus taking the child?”

            “Someplace where you’ll never find them,” Aqua croaked. She lifted up her hands to grasp his arm. “Terra, please come back to us. You don’t have to do this. You don’t need power. We need you, I need you.”

            “I need power to protect the ones I love!” he growled.

            “Then how come you killed our master? He was like a father to us, to you,” Aqua tried to coax a positive reaction out of him. It didn’t work.

            “He got in my way. Now tell me, where is Ventus?!”

            “I’ll never tell,” Aqua spoke defiantly, still gasping for air.

            “I’ll find one way or another to make you talk, until then, I can’t have you getting in my way,” he tossed her to the ground. The Keyblade was far out of her reach. She was too weak to get it. He lifted up his hand to create an orb of dark energy. Aqua turned around to stare into his eyes with her own pleading eyes.

            “Terra, I still love you,” she said tearfully.

            Her words stalled him for a moment, but it wasn’t enough to spare Master Aqua from her fate. The orb of darkness left Xehanort’s hand and engulfed Aqua. When the swirl of black and purple smoke was gone, all that was left is a small glass statue of Aqua. He picked it up and held it in his palm.

            Rumpelstiltskin appeared out of nowhere to snap his fingers and the statue left Xehanort’s hand.

            “What?!” he shouted, looking for the thief. He found Rumpel in a tree, who only mockingly played with the statue in his hand.

            “Well, Xehanort. I was only intending to get you out of the way so I could kill your master, but you seemed to do it for me. But,” Rumpel’s grin immediately went away. “There’s no way I’m sharing the all-powerful Kingdom Hearts with you, or anyone else for that matter.”

            With that, Rumpelstiltskin disappeared, the Aqua statue in hand. Xehanort screamed into the woods with anger. His Keyblade faded from his hand, for the Keyblade could no longer be sustained by his dark heart.

* * *

 

Ventus ran through the woods, carrying a small bundle in one arm. He had to get to Radiant Castle immediately, before his child was found by the monster Terra had become, or by someone worse. The castle was bright, and the lights in the windows were shining bright through the dark, making it easier to navigate to the castle. Ventus never looked back, only looking down to the child in his arms. Nothing was going to take the only joy in his life away from him. His master is gone, his future wife is gone, and the only thing left in Ventus' life was his child. He had feeling that Aqua wasn’t going to live if Terra had found her.

No one going to take the world’s last hope away. He reached the front gates, hoping he could get in to see the Queen. The guards recognized the Keyblader, and let him in when they saw the desperation in his eyes.

The Duchess of Radiant Castle sat on the throne, yearning for a child of her own to hold. Her brother and his wife just had a baby girl just only a few days ago. The Duchess was cursed to never bare any children. But if her family is happy, then she is happy. The elder Queen placed a hand upon her shoulder in comfort, until the doors burst open, a cloaked man carrying a bundle. The Queen was alert, and knew from the symbol the man wore, he was one of Master Eraqus' apprentices.

"Your Majesty, you know my master, but I give you distressing news," Ventus spoke quickly. "Eraqus has fallen, and his two other apprentices are missing. My son, I can no longer keep him safe, please, I beg of you, if you could just take him in?" Ven pleaded to the Queen. The Duchess stood up, and walked over to the young man, taking the child from him.

"I'll take him. I'll care for him and protect as if he were my own," the Duchess smiled, happy to be able to raise a child of her own.

The baby cooed, already liking this kind woman. Ven looked at his son sadly, and took off his crown necklace, and placed it around the baby. “I’m giving you your best chance,” he whispered. He walked over to the Queen, and handed her Stormfall. “Master Aqua wanted me to leave this here for the Princess. She must only touch it when she is ready.”

Strangely, the Queen nodded in understanding. “My granddaughter has the potential, doesn’t she?”

Ven nodded. “Yes.” He began walking towards the entrance, taking one last look at his son in the Duchess’ arms.

The Duchess looked at Ven, knowing deep inside, that he wasn't going to come back. "What is his name?"

Ven looked away, his heart sinking. He had to let him go, no matter how much it hurt. Walking away, he gave his answer, "His name is Sora."

He left the castle with a heavy heart, knowing he’ll never see his son again. He summoned his Keyblade and began running towards the woods, trying to find Aqua and possibly help her. Unfortunately, he was tripped by Rumpelstiltskin. He recovered quickly, trying to get up, but was blasted back by extra powerful dark magic. Ventus fell to the ground in agony, fully at the mercy of Rumpelstiltskin.

The Dark One gritted his teeth, and spoke ever so slowly. "Where is the child?"

"Why do you care so much about a baby?" Ventus growled, struggling to get up again.

"Because of the prophecy. The second child born of the Keyblade will be the one to open the Door. Thanks to your now corrupted friend Terra, he passed on his Keyblade to another child who is older. Your son is destined to open the Door,” he explained. “Lead me to your son.”

“No, never. I’ll withstand all the pain in the world to prevent you from getting to him,” Ven raised his Keyblade and created a large windstorm which blew Rumpelstiltskin a few hundred feet away. He used his weapon to stand up, pointing the Keyblade at the sky. “I shall protect my son with my dying breath. No dark forces shall find him or come near him until he is ready to accept the duties of the Keyblade. You, Dark One, will never see him or find him until he comes of age. He will grow up happily, he’ll live a carefree life until it is time, and I don’t care if I can’t ever see him again!” The Keyblade shot out a bright beam of light into the sky, cutting through the darkness of the light.

The Dark One recovered from the windstorm to see what Ventus has done. “You fool!” he growled. “How many of you Keybladers must interfere with my plans?!” In anger, he snapped his fingers, causing dark clouds to surround Ventus. He persisted through the evil curse though in order to complete his spell. He had finished a few seconds before he was engulfed by the curse.

“Be good, Sora,” he whispered. The clouds dissipated, leaving a small glass statue of Ventus.

* * *

 

Roxas walked down the street of the darker side of Storybrooke, staring at the golden star lucky charm. When he and Sora had spilt apart a second time, the lucky charm was in his pocket. The star was innocent and pure, simple and clean like Naminé. He sighed. “One day Naminé, I will see you again.” He walked past an alley way, something catching his eye. He walked back to the alley. At the end was graffiti roman numerals, on the brick in white paint.

_VIII._

Roxas’ eyes widened. He slowly started walking away backwards. “No, not them!” he gasped when he was knocked off his feet. He faced planted into the concrete, before being jerked back up by two men roughly gripping him by his arms. He looked up to see Saïx and Axel standing before him.

“What do you want me to do about the traitor, Saïx?” Axel asked. Something was not right about the red-head.

Saïx kept a stoic face as he delivered his answer, “Take him to the dungeons. Lord Xemnas will deal with him later, after Cora delivers her promise.”

Roxas tried helplessly to break free. “Axel, Axel please, help me! I’m your friend!”

Axel only shook his head. “You are not my friend. You are a traitor.”

The blonde was dragged away towards the Organization’s base. Behind a nearby corner was a red-haired man in a suit who had witnessed the event. He pulled out his phone and called up his partner-in-crime. “Hey Rude? Can you come over to the ghetto side of town? I think my cousin has been doing things he’s not supposed to. Yes, I’ll call the Sherif’s office.”

* * *

 

Cora turned to Hook as the Jolly Roger sailed towards Storybrooke, “Make sure the captive below doesn’t get away. I’d hate to keep Lord Xemnas waiting.”

“I swear on Captain’s Honor, Cora,” Hook nodded. Cora smirked as she went down below deck. A fair red-haired princess sat behind bars under the main deck.

“Hello, Princess Kairi. I hope you’ll be a good girl and stay where you belong, out of the way, and maybe we’ll get along, hm?” Cora said calmly.

Kairi glared at the evil woman, “You are foolish to think I’ll do as you say.”

“Oh, I don’t need you to follow commands. Your life being in danger is enough to get Sora to follow my commands though,” Cora chuckled as she went up to the top deck. Kairi gripped the bars of her prison tightly.

“Sora is in trouble because of me…”

**_End of Part III._ **


	4. Part IV: The Reunion.

_~Previously…_

_"I can't believe Ventus is going to be a father. He's so young."_

_“I have reached a conclusion, and you’ve both performed admirably, but” Eraqus stopped when Ventus ran out of the room. “What is it Ventus?”_

_He looked back. “It’s coming, I just know it.”_

_“You know she is going to find out one way or another,”_

_“Terra, why would you lie to me?”_

_“I love the sweet smell of desperation in the morning, don’t you?”_

_"I'm willing to offer you a deal; I'll give you strength beyond even Eraqus', if you do one simple task for me,"_

_“You will show the child your Keyblade, and the boy must touch the hilt,'_

_“Now, you made a deal, you fulfilled your end of it, I keep my word,” he raised his hand up to Terra. “Enjoy your power, which is determined by the corruption of your heart! Nyah!”_

_Dark and purple smoke appeared out of nowhere, slowly swirling around Terra from the ground up. Terra collapsed to his knees, clutching his heart, “W-What are you doing to me?”_

_Rumple gave a malicious smile before disappearing, “Getting you and your friends out of the way.”_

_“What about Ven? What about his child?”_

_“What I’ve been hiding from Ventus is that his child is the second one born who will take up the Keyblade. His destiny has already been determined from birth,”_

_“Be good, Sora,” Ventus whispered._

* * *

 

Princess Kairi of Radia became lively again after Sora awoke from his yearlong sleep. The color was restored to her cheeks, she no longer sleeping until midday and actually left her room. Sora no longer was on Death's bed and he seemed to the normal, goofy Sora like he always was. Riku had taken in these observations, and came to the conclusion that the two were meant to be together. Riku had originally pined for Kairi's heart in the beginning, but after Sora was discovered to be the first Keyblade wielder in fourteen years, Riku had given up, knowing he could not compare.

But what luck he had, to confront a person who looked like Sora and carried two Keyblades, one in each hand. Riku was curious about the person, as after he let the person go to where Sora rested, the figure was never seen again. The confrontation allowed Riku to finally realize his potential, and unlock his ability to wield a Keyblade of his own.

The King was ecstatic to hear that instead of one Keyblader, he had two to protect his kingdom, and his precious daughter. He remembered perfectly the day his dear sister-in-law came to him with a baby in her arms.

"The Master's apprentice came and told us of his downfall, leaving behind this child. I vowed to take care of him as my own," the Duchess spoke. "The child's name is Sora, with his eyes blue like the sky."

That was what inspired the name for his beautiful newborn baby girl. A few minutes after she was born, his wife commented about how her eyes reflected the sea.

"My future Queen," the King spoke gently as his wife cradled the princess in her arms. "How about we name her Kairi? Like the sea."

The mother smiled, "Kairi. Perfect."

During this, two nobles sat at home, caring for their adopted child, who was unknowingly chosen for the next generation of Keybladers.

* * *

 

Maleficent was far from pleased. First the boy manages to nearly kill her, and then Xemnas suddenly decided to call in a favor. She had hoped he forgot about their deal.

"I'm surprised the boy slipped from your hands, Lord Xemnas," Maleficent mocked, sitting down at a long, extravagant table with meaningless food, Xemnas sitting at the other end.

"That foolish Rumplestiltskin got in my way. I lost control. If I had also known about the girl's existence, I maybe would have been to keep my plan going," Xemnas answered with ease. "My momentary regaining of the Keyblade had made me lose control. Now, I'm stuck in this shell of a body, most my power numbed. I need his Keyblade, and so do you."

"That boy is incorruptible due to his special relationship with the princess. Are you sure the older one isn't the one we want?"

"No, he is of first born. The second one born of Keyblade will open the Door,"

"Obviously not going to happen unless we break up his connection to the princess. I heard the Dark One muttering something about 'true love', wasn't it?"

Xemnas smirked, "True love is the most powerful magic when at its strongest. It may have revived the boy from death, but there are no Nobodies to interfere this time. True love can only work if one knows where to direct their love towards. Say someone suffers amnesia, and then they don't remember the object of their love."

Maleficent brightened up at his plan, "Let's see if the chain of memories cannot be altered, shall we? I know just the spell."

_~Once Upon A Time..._

_Storybrooke, Two Years Ago_

            A small black limousine entered the borders of Storybrooke in the middle of the night. A young man of twenty one years wore a black business suit. His messy brown hair stuck up at odd angles. He had small, faint stubble on his chin. Sitting next to him was a young woman with long, flowing platinum blonde hair. She wore an emerald dress and held a notepad in one hand and a pen the other.

            “Where are we?” the woman asked, looking away from her notepad for a second to see the small town outside the window.

            “Storybrooke, Maine,” the man said simply. “Years of searching for this well hidden place is at an end. Now, we wait, until the time is right,” he pointed to the white sapphire amulet she bore around her neck. “You must keep that amulet on every single moment of the day. Got it?”

            “Yes sir,” the woman nodded.

            “And your name until then is Vinca,”

            “Yes sir,”

            “Must I tell you for the thousandth time not to address me like that in private?”

            Vinca shook her head, “I’m sorry. I’m just…uneasy. We spend twenty seven years looking for this place and now that we found it, who knows what is inside?”

            “Let’s see, a man whose life hangs on power from a dagger, a possible witch who can turn into a dragon, a group of men in coats with questionable motives, a jealous and angry queen, I think I’ve got them all,” he smirked. Vinca scribbled his words down on the notepad.

            “Where is our first destination in this town?” Vinca questioned.

            “Well, we have to build our house, where we will stay,”

            “How long will we be here?”

            “Until the Savior breaks the curse,”

            The limo stopped in an open lot covered in shrubs and dead grass. The two stepped out of the limo to inspect the area. The empty space was in between a small house and a local business.

            “But sir, what about our responsibilities to the rest of the universe?”

            “I have left the others in charge. We shall take shifts.  You are now capable of doing it on your own,”

            “But what about the annual meeting between-“

            “That I will take care of. We won’t spend too long here, Vinca, so don’t worry,” the man opened up the trunk of the limo, grabbing a mysterious object. He closed the trunk and stood on the edge of the sidewalk, flexing his fingers. “Keep a look out for prying eyes; no one is to witness my magic,”

            Vinca nodded, turning around to see the other businesses and houses across the street. She looked at her amulet curiously. Why is it she had to wear it at all times? She turned back around to ask him, but instead of an empty lot, it was now a large three story house. It was quaint with many Celtic details on the outside. A smoke stack was on the roof, smoke emitting from it.

            “How did you…” she walked up to the elaborate house and placed a hand on the wooden door, only to recoil from the touch. It was unusually smooth for being wood. “Oh,”

            “Do not be so disappointed. It took a lot of work to put this together,” he placed the mysterious object back into the limo.

            She shook her head a little, before admiring the house. He was always the same. “Well now, what is it I’m supposed to address you now?”

            “My name is Robert as long as we stay in Storybrooke,”

            Vinca looked at him, eyebrow raised, “Robert?”

            “What? I thought it was simple enough,”

            “Okay, whatever you say,” Vinca scribbled the name Robert in her notepad.

_Present Day Storybrooke_

            “Where in the name of Radia did Roxas go?” Sora exclaimed. “I can’t even keep track of my Nobody, how am I going to find Kairi?” He mentally panicked and clutched his hair. He and Riku haven’t seen Roxas for over three days. The two were in the Sheriff’s station with the recently returned Emma Swan. David had to fill her in on the situation of Keyblades and the nature of Roxas’ creation. Emma made a side comment on how she’s heard of this before from a bunch of video game nerds.

            “Kid, calm down. We need to figure out where the heck he went and take it from there,” Emma told him. “What did he do last time you saw him?”

            “He said he needed to get some air,” Sora began. “He woke up sweating in the middle of the night, yelling for…Naminé. He stayed up all night so not to continue his nightmare and in the morning he said he needed to go for a walk, alone, and he hasn’t returned since.”

            Emma pulled out her phone to call Ruby to come to the station.

            Riku looked at Sora in concern, “He had a nightmare?”

            Sora nodded, “And so have I, but Roxas’ were more…intense. I saw in Henry’s book how much he has suffered, more than I have.”

            The older teen became anxious, “I’ve been having nightmares as well. Perhaps it is just us.”

            David’s eyes widened, “No, I’ve been getting them too. But I’ve been under the sleeping curse, it’s a side effect.”

            Emma ended her call, having just heard this startling information, “All of you, have been getting nightmares lately? At the same time? That’s…not normal.”

            Henry walked in, setting down his school bag. He clutched his book of Fairytales in his arm, noticing the two Keybladers and the startled Emma and David. “What is going on?” he asked.

            “Roxas is missing,” Riku simply explained.

            “What? When? Where?” Henry started to become panicked.

            Emma placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort, “Kid, it’s okay, calm down.”

            “No, it won’t be okay. According to the book, if a person is turned into a heartless and a nobody, the heartless must die first, and then the nobody will follow after, restoring the person to normal. But Sora retained his normal being, so if Roxas dies, so does Sora,”

            Emma let the boy’s words soak in, if he is right, then Sora’s life is in serious danger.

            Ruby arrived at that moment. “Okay, you needed my help?”

            David nodded. “We need your tracking skills.”

            “Okay, do you have a sample of who we are looking for?”

            Sora sighed and took off his jacket and handed it to Ruby, “We are the same, aren’t we?” Ruby took one whiff, looked at Sora oddly, and then started on the trail, hoping to pick up the scent, wherever it may be. The group followed after her, armed with fists and guns.

            Ruby followed the scent towards a more ghetto side of town. Some stores were closed down and boarded up. Some of them had broken windows, and no one walked these streets.

            “Well, I’d expect Roxas to walk around a place where there’s no one around,” Riku commented.

            Roby suddenly stopped next to an alley way, this was where the scent was at its peak. Emma and David took a look into the alley, only to see the letters VIII written in white paint.

            “What is that? A sign for a gang?” Emma asked, taking pictures of the letters.

            “Roxas did mention a group he used to work for…” Riku said.

            “Organization XIII,” Sora said. “But this says eight, not thirteen. I wonder why. It’s not mentioned in the fairytale book.”

            “Because the Organization is very secret. Not many people know about them,” Henry informed.

            “Well, whoever these guys are, they are more than likely the reason why Roxas is missing,” Emma commented. She looked into one of the broken windows of a long forgotten store, and saw a shadowed figure inside. She whipped out her gun and pointed it right the figure. “Put your hands up where I can see them.”

            The person panicked and made a break for it, and they were not alone. They had an acquaintance with them. Emma and David chased after them, guns and swords drawn. Luck was on their side, for the two mysterious people were not the best at running. The father and daughter tackled the two to the ground. Upon closer inspection, one had red hair tied into a ponytail, and the other wore sunglasses.

            “Yo, what is the big deal?” exclaimed the red head.

            “You’re under arrest for running from a crime scene,” Emma declared, handcuffing the red haired one. His friend looked at him, miffed. “I’m going to have to question why you are here.”

            “You didn’t call the sheriff?”

            “I was busy,”

* * *

 

Sora opened his eyes to blinding sunshine. He rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his pocket watch from the table beside his bed. It read noon. He groaned and buried his face into his pillow. Riku was going to kill him for sleeping in so late.

He pulled himself out of bed, throwing on some of his casual clothes and dredged downstairs to the dining hall. He sat down at his usual place, staring into space.

Riku laughed as he walked into the room, noticing the over tired Sora. "Geeze Sora, I'm surprised Kairi has let you sleep in so long."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Kairi? Who is Kairi?"

Riku froze up, was he joking? "Kairi is our best friend.”

“Riku, as far as I know, you have been my only best friend,”

Kairi walked into the dining hall, dress primped and tiara placed perfectly on top of her head. She greeted Riku with a smile, “Good afternoon Riku.” Her gaze turned to Sora. “Who is this? Is he one of your fellow knights?”

The elder teen stared in disbelief, “This is Sora, your best friend?”

The princess shook her head, “I’ve never seen him in my life. It was good to meet you Sir Sora, but I have duties to attend to.” Just like that, she left, not even sparing Sora another thought.

Sora never spared the princess another thought as well, save for one. “That’s the princess? She’s beautiful.” For a moment, Riku thought that maybe it was a prank being pulled on him. Never had he heard Sora say Kairi was beautiful, not once. “Whelp, we better go down to the training grounds.” That moment was shattered.

Sora and Kairi have forgotten each other, and it is in Riku’s hands to fix it.

* * *

 

            Roxas sat in a cell, his gaze glued to the wall. He refused to look his captors in the eye. His nightmares refused to stop. How long has it been since he was put in here? Two days? Three days? He wouldn’t, he hasn’t the light of day for a while.

            “You brought this on yourself, you know,” Saïx, a man with an x-shaped scar on his face said calmly in a monotone voice.

            “Hmph, and explain to me how I brought this on myself? Go on, I love to hear what pathetic lies you are about to spew about my existence,” the blonde spat.

            “You abandoned your best friend, who lied to me about your…precious girl. You left, betrayed us. And for what? ‘True love?’ Something that doesn’t exist? Now, you claim I’m spewing lies when they are simply truths? Truths you refuse to accept? You’ll never escape your past, traitor, no matter how much you want to,”

            Roxas kept his stare on the wall. He started to lose hope. His past was inescapable, and difficult to forget. He would be forgiven. His punishment is to never see his true best friend again, nor see the girl that changed everything. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, another nightmare awaiting him.

            He stood in a dark room, his cloak in one hand, and a book in another. He opened the book slowly to a page.

            _This is your name:_

_Sora._

            “No,” he dropped the book. “No, no, I am Roxas. I am my own being.”

            _“You’ll never escape your past, traitor, no matter how much you want to,”_ Saïx’s voice echoed.

            “I am not a traitor! Xemnas lied to me!”

            _“You are not my friend. You are a traitor,”_ Axel voice echoed as well.

            “I didn’t betray you! I did what I had to do!” Roxas collapsed to his knees, his fists trying to rip the cloak that he once wore. “I did this to save us all! To prevent us from being puppets!”

            “It’s not your fault,” a soft, gentle voice whispered to him. “It’s not your fault everything is falling apart.”

            “It isn’t?” Roxas released the cloak from his tight grip, letting it fall to the ground. He listened to the soothing voice. “What…Who are you?” He stood up properly, “Naminé?”

            Naminé appeared in a small flash of light. She stood right in front of him, a slight smile gracing her lips, “You must understand why you are trapped within the Organization’s grip. It is Axel.”

            “Tell me something I don’t know,”

            She giggled for a moment, and then continued explaining, “Axel’s past is not a pleasant one. He is very susceptible to the darkness and corruption Xemnas carries. Saïx has him under his control.”

            Roxas’ eyes widened, “So that’s why Axel is not himself.”

            The girl nodded, “Yes, but you cannot lose hope. You are the embodiment of hope after all. You gave Sora and Kairi hope during their darkest hour. You were created due to the love Sora has for Kairi. Don’t let that be all for naught.” She took his hand into hers, “True love is the most powerful magic there is. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” She began to fade away. He was waking up.

            “Naminé?” he called out to her, “Just…how come I keep getting nightmares?”

            Her expression changed to a solemn one. “I don’t know.”

            His eyes snapped open, his breathing harsh and uneven. How time had passed since he fell asleep, he didn’t know. It was long enough, for Axel was making his rounds.

            “Look at the traitor, finally awoken from his beauty sleep,” Axel commented bitterly. Roxas noticed that his eyes were golden, like Saïx’s. “Betray us for ‘true love’, something that ceases to exist.”

            “You lie,” Roxas growled. “True love is the most powerful magic of all,” he suddenly stood up, gripping the bars of his cell. “I will get out of here, I will stop Xemnas, and I will free you from his control.”

            Axel had to laugh mockingly, “Oh? Why do you think so?”

            The teen did not hesitate, “Because I am the product of true love.”

* * *

 

            Lea stood in his older brother’s room. It has been a month, and he has not returned. Lea knew within his heart, that his brother is gone. His mother was growing sicker with heartache each day. First her husband, then her stillborn child, and now her eldest child, all gone. She had little left to hang onto. Lea is going to be an orphan soon, and he knew it. With a small rucksack of everything he owned, he left the room and walked out of the house after he said goodbye to his mother, never to return.

            Four years later, Lea was still on the streets, thieving from merchants and the royal guards. They carried their money in little satchels from their belts. Easy targets, easy money. He was sitting beside the castle, hidden behind the corner. A guard was about to nod off, and it would be the perfect timing to get his money.

            “Really?” a voiced whispered beside Lea. He nearly fell forward, practically having a heart attack. He looked to his left, seeing a teen with blue hair and eyes. “You’re stealing from pathetic guards?”

            Lea glared at him, “Excuse me for wanting to survive.”

            The teen shook his head in disapproval, “If you’re going to steal, go big. Don’t go for some pathetic guards. Aim big.”

            “Oh and how do you propose how we go ‘big’?”

            “Instead of the outside of the castle, how about the inside of the castle?”

            “Tried to get in, and as you can see I failed,” Lea grumbled.

            “Lucky for you, I know a secret passage,”

            Lea immediately perked up, “A secret passage? Into the castle? Wait; is it real or just some lame myth just to get my hopes up?”

            The blue haired teen rolled his eyes, “Really? Fine, you want proof, then follow me.” The two walked over to a small house next to the stable. The mysterious teen opened the door and showed Lea inside. Down in the basement of the little house was a brick wall. The teen pushed certain bricks in a specific order, and the brick wall opened to a secret cave.

            “Down there is a hidden entrance to the royal garden. The royal garden is near the kitchens, so it’s free food,” The teen explained, a slight smirk on his face. Lea gaped. “You’re welcome.”

            “Wow, I’ll be set up for months, even years!” Lea exclaimed in awe. “Well, shall we go get some goodies?”

            The blue haired teen raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

            “Sure, why not?”

            “Alright,”

            The two street rats walked into the small, damp cave. Just as the door was closing, Lea gave a friendly smirk, “By the way, the name’s Lea. L-E-A. Got it memorized?”

            The other teen was slightly startled by the friendly gesture, but immediately warmed up to it, “I’m Isa.”

* * *

 

            Reno, handcuffed, sat in the interrogation room. Emma and David stood opposite of him. Emma was irritated at Reno leaning back and placing his feet on the table. He paid his interrogators no glance.

            “Well? Are you going to force me to give you answers to questions?” Reno leaned his head back in his hands.

            Emma sighed irritably and started her train of questions, “Who are you?”

            “Reno Fujiwara,”

            “Who is your accomplice?”

            “Rude Kusunoki,”

            “What were you two doing in the ghetto section of town near a crime scene?”

            Reno sighed and sat forward, “My partner in crime and I were hired to stakeout Organization XIII’s base. We both saw what-his-name get kidnapped by a guy who looked like Sonic the Hedgehog and the other guy was just way too scary to even get near.”

            “Do you know anything about this Organization XIII?”

            “All I know is that they’re a gang of thieves and trouble makers. Their base is not too far from where you slammed my fragile head into the ground, by the way, thanks a lot for that,”

            “Can it, Reno, we need information, and the fact that you didn’t inform me immediately of the incident makes this even more suspicious,” Emma glared down at him.

            “May inform that the reason I initially refused to inform you of the incident was because the scary man decided to threaten our lives. I was hoping that soon our boss would tell us our contract is up and I can get him to give us some protection from these wackos,”

            Something didn’t add up to David. “Who is exactly your employer?”

            Reno cracked his fingers, “Rumplestiltskin, of course.”

            Emma and David looked at each other, wide-eyed; Emma was not surprised Rumple was involved.

* * *

 

            Riku paced around his room, ready to rip his hair out. How in the name of Radiant Garden could Sora and Kairi, two people who are in love with each but don’t realize it forget who the other person is? Riku knew he had to fix this, but how? He found out a month ago that he can wield the Keyblade, and his training has been going great but he has yet to learn the full magical abilities of the Keyblade.

            “Don’t tear your hair out dearie,” a giddy voice spoke to him. Riku swiftly turned around to see Rumplestiltskin sitting on the bed, “Wouldn’t want the ladies to flee from your lack of hair.”

            “The Dark One, “Riku hissed. “Darkness cannot get inside this castle.”

            “Until a year ago when the princess disappeared. Right when the Keyblader turned fifteen. Now, I can come and go as I please, and dark magic can come and go as it pleased, which is why you are in this little predicament,”

            “This is none of your concern,”

            “Oh, but what’s a good show if you can’t help the heroes? Quite boring really,”

            “I don’t need your help,”

            “For now, but when your heart becomes desperate, I will know, and you’ll ask for my aid,” just like that, Rumpelstiltskin was gone.

            Riku returned to pacing, thinking and thinking of what to do. His thoughts were not interrupted when Sora barged in through the door.

"Riku, I cannot get the Princess out of my head. She's so beautiful and just the way she carries herself and all; I'm going insane," Sora ranted.

Riku stopped his pacing at Sora's words. Was he smitten by her? Perhaps... "Sounds like you like her, as in you want to court the princess."

Sora's face slowly turned red as he registered Riku's words, "No no, she's the princess, I'm just a lowly knight."

"Kairi is not vain like that. She would marry a commoner if she fell for him. But I have a feeling she might like you,"

"Really?" Sora perked up. Perhaps he did have a chance.

"Yes. Now, come on. You need to go talk to her," Riku grabbed his love-struck friend and dragged him out the door towards Princess Kairi's chambers.

"B-But what am I supposed to talk about?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Introduce yourself, talk about the weather, kingdom affairs, anything. Ask her about her, be polite. Do not be so nervous. Women do not like un confident men."

"Okay, introduction, weather, polite, got it, just one problem,"

"What?"

"I've never talked to a girl before! Much less a girl with a crown on her head and the ability to remove _my_ head,"

Riku sighed inwardly. Sora was not such a drama queen when he remembered being friends with Kairi. He had no problem with talking to her before. This was going to be difficult.

_Eleven years earlier...._

Isa kept watch for guards outside the kitchens. He hid himself behind a tight corner. Lea quickly and swiftly moved about the empty kitchen, grabbing food and shoving it into a sack. It was his lucky day, for there was a large amount of goods for some important event or the like. Lea did not care, all he knows is there is an astounding amount of food to take. The royal life must be great. When Lea got all he could, he and Isa sneaked their way out of the castle and hid behind a tall hedge, waiting for the incompetent guards to pass. One of the guards had an eye patch and the other guard had many lances. They heard little footsteps come from the entrance to the kitchens.

A girl red haired princess sighed in sadness. All the food was gone, stolen by selfish thieves. The two guards asked her what was wrong.

"The food for the orphans is all gone. It has been stolen. Who will feed these orphans now?" the little disappointed princess sat on the ground, not caring if she got her dress dirty.

Her words were not unheard by Lea. Was he not an orphan himself? During those early years had he not wished for food? The royal family of Radiant Garden was not so selfish and vain like he originally thought. This poor young princess s only trying to do good in her heart, as she genuinely sounds upset.

Isa whispered to Lea, "The guards went into the castle and the princess cannot see us. We can go now." Isa got up and ran for the secret entrance. Lea was reluctant to follow and he stared at the sack of food, guilt nagging at his heart.

The princess heard a rustling sound behind her, and a thump right next to her. She saw a large sack of food right next to her. The sack was accompanied by Lea.

"Here, feed the orphans, your Highness,"

The princess smiled at Lea, "Here," she reached into the sack and pulled out a red velvet cupcake. The frosting got on her hands, but she didn't care. "To say thank you for returning the food. My name is Princess Kairi, what is your name?"

"Lea, and thank you, Princess Kairi," he took the cupcake and ran off. The princess was far too innocent and kind to hand him over to the guards. Perhaps she was more empathetic than some.

* * *

 

Emma barged into Mr. Gold's shop, Reno and Rude in tow. David and Sora followed after her. She shoved them forward. “Alright Gold, I found your two lackeys hiding out near this Organization XIII’s compound. You know something about them, and I want to know now.”

Sora nodded, “They took Roxas.”

Rumple scoffed, “Well, Organization XIII is a mystery. Their true intents are unknown to many.”

Emma glared at him, “That is not all, is it? There is something else about them that you know.”

“Does not matter at the moment. You need to get the boy out of their compound. The only person who truly knows the Organization inside and out enough to help you is someone who was in their ranks. Luckily for you, there are two of them. One works at a florist shop in town, just down the street.”

Emma kept her glare on Rumple, "We're not finished. You know something important, and I am going to find out."

Rumple smirked, "Oh, you will see, Miss Swan. You will see you have more important problems than what exactly the Organization is up to."

The group walked through the door to the florist's shop. A man with long flowing hair the hue of a cherry blossom was sitting at his desk, reading the newsprint with his feet on the desk. Emma was the first approach him.

"Excuse me, I am Sheriff Swan and I would only like to ask you some questions,"

The man lowered the newspaper from his face a little just to see who was talking to him. With a Cheshire cat smile, he sat up straight and adjusted his tie. "I would be delighted in answered your questions. Is there a murder I have not heard about? Perhaps I can give evidence or a testimonial."

Emma raised an eyebrow. He was too cooperative. No one was unless they had something to hide, "There was a kidnapping recently. I do not need more evidence or a testimonial."

"A kidnapping? Who would do such a thing? I have my suspicions on Regina and Rumple. Always wanting somebody to die or be miserable,"

"The kidnappers were Organization XIII, and the kidnapped was a former member of your group, Roxas," Emma stated.

The man's expression turned dark. He looked from side to side, behind him, and in front of him. "Look, I left the Organization because of their craziness. My friend Arlene and I found the leader's extreme secrecy too high risk. We got out right before the curse hit, and they seem to have a great memory. First Roxas, now they are going to come for us. The Organization's intent is unknown even to its members. Only three members could possibly know about the true intent. Number I, the leader Xemnas; Number II, Xemnas' spy; and Number VII, Xemnas' second-in-command."

"Besides being branded a traitor why else would they take Roxas?"

"Who knows? For many reasons. Perhaps Roxas discovered some critical information about the Organization that Xemnas does not want getting out; Axel wants revenge for Roxas leaving, he always had abandonment issues; Roxas has a Keyblade; so many reasons for why. I cannot pick one,"

"How do we get him out?"

The man laughed, "Getting in and out of the Organization's base in one piece is nigh impossible. Xigbar is a trained sniper, and he never misses his target. Xaldin is quite good with his lances. You might become shish kabobs. Vexen is a scientist who stole some random artifact that enables him to create ice out of his palms. He’s very dangerous. Lexaeus is a brute and Zexion is a bookworm who has read his fair share of spells. Axel is probably guarding the prisoner, so of course dealing with his flames is just as bad as Vexen’s magic. Demyx to be honest is a wimp. Luxord is a gambler and has a deck of magical cards he got from Wonderland.

 “But Saïx, Number VII, is the worst. When the moon is out, whether full or not, he is a killing machine. Lucky for you, tonight's a solar eclipse. The moon is blocking out the sun, so Saïx is powerless. The other Organization members, well, you would have to know which ones are on patrol and which ones are still inside the compound,"

Reno spoke up, "We know their rotation pattern, at least on the outside.”

The pink-haired man nodded, "Good. Figure out what their rotation is tonight and you may have a chance, possibly your only chance to get in and out.”

* * *

 

Lea wandered through the woods, hauling a sack of goodies he stole from a selfish nobleman. He would meet up with Isa in their secret base. They had recently found a silent little orphan boy who was starving. The three decided the abandoned house in the woods was home. Lea decided to steal by himself so not to leave the boy alone. He needed to get back soon to feed the poor soul. He heard something snap behind him. He looked and saw nothing but trees. He turned around and saw a teenager in green standing in front of him.

Lea frowned at him, “Who are you, how did you get here, out of the blue?”

The stranger smirked, “My name is Peter Pan. I come from an island of lost boys. Boys that were left alone, abandoned. I restore their lost hope. They find friends. I came here to ask you about if you know where your brother has gone.”

Lea scoffed, “Like I care where he went.”

“Oh, but he landed in Never Land. He seems to be lonely and can never return to his family. You can see him again, if you want,” Pan held out his hand to Lea, who shook his head vigorously.

“I never, ever want to see my brother, again,” he declared.

Pan almost frowned, “Fair enough.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke. When he went to give his offer again, it was too late. Lord Xemnas had already taken the three boys under his wing. They were no longer useful to Pan, and both evil powers knew it.

* * *

 

At the police station, Reno and Rude laid out their maps and charts of the Organization’s patrols. The patrols have a constant pattern each month. Tonight, numbers IV, VI, VII, VIII, and X will be inside the compound. They needed magic and skill to get past all of them.

Emma sighed. The best strategy they have is to get in, hopefully not run into the scientist and pyromaniac, distract the bookworm and the gambler, get Roxas, and come out in one piece. “Great, how are we going to deal with all of them, especially Axel and Vexen? Unless one of you has a flamethrower and heat retardant gear we are not getting anyone out of that compound.”

Ruby walked in, “There are two people who wish to speak with you.” Behind her were a young man and woman. The man wore a business suit and had a mischievous look in his eye. The woman was scribbling in her notepad, her eyes flittering to her boss cautiously. Emma and David raised an eyebrow at these newcomers. They have not seen these two in Storybrooke at all until now.

Sora and Riku scrutinized the two mysterious people. Riku whispered to Sora, “Is it me, or does he look familiar to you?”

“You know, I believe I have seen him before, I just cannot put my finger on it,” Sora responded.

"Who are you?" David asked the newcomers.

"I am Robert. This is my lovely assistant Vinca. I believe you are going to try to get in and get out of what was it? Organization XIII's secret base in one piece?"

"How do you know about all this?" David eyed Robert suspiciously.

"I have sources. Anyways, I have a solution to your dilemma. Vinca, your amulet please?" Robert held out his hand, waiting.

Vinca, with a skeptical expression, set down her notebook and removed the white sapphire from around her neck. "Are your sure? What about my-"

"You will be fine. It is only for a short while," Robert assured her. She placed the amulet in his hand, and he held it up by the chain for the group to see. “This amulet is an ice eater. It absorbs all ice power and stores it. In order to keep the cold in, you must keep the heat out. It will protect against fire, reflecting it away from the wearer. I believe it will aid you in your little operation.

"But, as you all have heard before, all magic comes with a price. You borrow this amulet; I call in your aid when the time calls for it. I do not require Charming or Emma for assistance however. The two Keybladers are the ones I need assistance from. They are the ones who need my aid," Robert dangled the amulet, the gemstone swaying back and forth. "Do we have a deal?"

Sora wanted so badly to say no after the last deal he had made. He could not bring himself to refuse the amulet from Robert. If what Henry said is true, Roxas and himself are both in danger. "We accept the deal, right Riku?" he elbowed his friend, who reluctantly agreed.

Robert smiled, "Good, I shall go with you on this mission. They have something I need. And no, I will not be in the way nor will I get hurt." He tossed the amulet to Sora, who clumsily caught it and fumbled with it. "I shall return at sundown." With that, he and Vinca turned around and left the Sheriff's station.

David sighed, "Something tells he will not take 'no' for an answer."

Emma nodded, "Looks like we have no choice but to have him come with us."

As Vinca and Robert walked back to their office and home, Vinca could not help but ask, "Are you sure you will find him down there?"

Robert's expression was a worried one, "I will not know until we find out."

* * *

 

Kairi went up into a musty old tower, filled with old memories and knickknacks, looking through old scrapbooks and portraits. There was something about that knight, Sora. It bugged her to no end. Why did she feel different around him? It was an odd different, but not a bad different. She looked at this one portrait, and saw three young kids playing in the garden. It was her and Riku, but a boy who looked just like Sora was in the picture too.

She looked around the attic some more, looking for more evidence of Sora in her life. She moved a couple of boxes around to find a weapon shaped like a skeleton key. It was steel blue and grey. She picked it up, feeling a sudden jolt in her heart. She nearly dropped the weapon on the box, but she kept it in her grip. Then, a part of her knew who Sora is. They were friends, were they? But she couldn’t remember any more than that. She left the attic, Keyblade in hand.

Riku has tried everything, but the two were too awkward around each other to say more than two sentences. He was ready to give up hope.

But hope became desperation. The Dark One reappeared before him, with a little bottle in his hand.

“Well, well, it seems you are desperate now,” Rumple said.

“I will not give up a single piece of gold to you,” Riku declared.

“Ah, but this is for free, should you chose to accept it. Think of it as a gift. But remember: all magic comes with a price. Eventually, you’ll have to pay, if you use it.” Rumple held out the bottle to the knight. “This is a memory potion. It will restore the memory of one person.”

“Then of course I will use it.”

“Ah, but should you? The princess has forgotten her heart’s desire, and the heart can be more easily swayed when it forgets. You were after her affections, hmm? You can be with her, and no one’s feelings will be hurt. You can win her over,” Rumple informed him while placing the bottle in Riku’s hand. “But it is your choice.” And with that, Rumple was gone.

Riku stood there, the potion in hand, suddenly conflicted with himself. Should he? Or shouldn’t he?

* * *

 

Emma, Sora, Riku, Reno, Rude, and Robert were hidden in an alleyway. Sora had the white amulet hanging alongside his crown around his neck. Emma looked at the map of the night’s patrols, and was looking to the sky; there was no moon tonight. As soon as the last patrol left the area, a giant brute known as number V, the six of them quietly left the alleyway and quickly found the right door to the compound. It was banged up and had rust on all edges. Emma tried the knob, but it was locked, tightly. Sora summoned his Keyblade and opened the lock.

“We all know the plan, right?” Riku asked.

All five of them nodded, and proceeded through the door. They walked through long, white hallways with doors that don’t open. They turned a corner to see a man in a white cloak holding a blue shield and a test tube. This man is number IV of the Organization.

Emma and Sora’s eyes widened, Robert clenched his fist, Riku remained stalwart, and Reno took a couple steps back.

Robert, through clenched teeth, spoke, “The Chilly Academic.”

Riku looked to Robert. “How do you know their titles?”

“I’ve been around these guys a couple of times, but not enough to know their secrets.”

“Who…are you exactly?”

Robert avoided eye contact. “No one important. Focus on the task at hand, then worry about my identity later.”

The Chilly Academic spoke, “I suppose you’re here for the kid?” His shield emitted mist from the edges.

“Where is he?” Emma asked.

“Why should I tell you? The boy is a traitor. Traitors need to be dealt with, and those who oppose our leader shall be dealt with as well,” Vexen talked. “Since you six are here, how about we conduct an experiment? The Savior, a pathetic spy, two Keybladers, and …presumably a business man all together in one room.” Vexen snapped his fingers, forming a large ice crystal over their heads.

Robert raised his hand over his head, and the crystal turned to dust before being absorbed into his ring. He saw the gaping look Sora and Reno gave him. “What? I just saved our heads. Stop him!”

* * *

 

Kairi sat in her cell, her Keyblade ability negated thanks to Cora’s magic. Breaking free of her prison was nigh impossible. She kept hope in her heart of seeing Sora and Riku again after so long, but as the days went on, she felt it would be another 30 years before she could see them again. Cora would use her to gain power no one has ever gotten, and she might die from that. But, if Cora cannot get her hands on the other princesses, then the plan will fail miserably. She remembers the day she learned who she really was, and what power she beholds.

...

Scouring through books upon books in the royal library, Princess Kairi sought for information on this Keyblade, for who originally owned it. She hid it under her red cloak, keeping it even from her father and Riku. Sora was a different matter altogether, a matter that only unlocking this weapon’s secrets would solve.

As it turned out, books detailing information were scarce. So far, she could only find the legend that everyone in Radiant Garden knew.

_‘A Keyblade is power._

_‘A Keyblade is strength._

_‘A Keyblade is the universe._

_‘One who holds a Keyblade is open to many crossroads of destiny before them. A strong heart, a strong resolve, they shall carry knowledge and burdens of the past, and protect their interests, as well as the interests of others.’_

Kairi thought about the books she had not considered yet in her search for answers. The bit about the knowledge and burdens suddenly struck a thought. She went searching for time-related spells. Time travel to the past was impossible and had never been done, but there were many ways to see the past, and even manipulate time, to an extent. The princess found diagrams and magic that certain immortals could only use. But one illustration had caught her eye: a small, young goddess. Copies of the goddess were all over the illustration. Why so many copies of the goddess? Kairi looked for a name, but the illustration was marked as unknown goddess. She then noticed some symbols on the goddess, a crown, a door behind the goddesses, and strange illegible writing scribbled above the main goddess’ head. She placed a single finger on the writing, and it suddenly changed to script she could understand. Surprised, Kairi read the words softly.

“ _To have the key is to know the past. To know the past is the key to the future. To know the past is to know how to survive the present._ _Awaken my key, I wish to know my destiny.”_

She found more strange script below the main goddess’ feet. With a delicate touch of her finger the script was now readable.

“ _This spell will tell you of the Keyblade’s power.”_

Kairi quickly and silently closed the book, pulled on her cloak and carried both the book and the Keyblade outside the library. She left a note saying she was taking a stroll and would be back before nightfall.

She ventured out to a secret passage hidden outside the castle building. She was the only one who knew of the passage; it led to a hidden garden that grew in the dark. She didn’t know how the garden got there; it was always there since she discovered the passage. She took the Keyblade and stabbed it into a crack in the stone floor. Her hands on the handle, she whispered the words from the book.

“To have the key is to know the past. To know the past is the key to the future. To know the past is to know how to survive the present. Awaken my key, I wish to know my destiny.”

The Keyblade sparked for a moment before a beam of light burst from the hilt. The sudden light turned into a mist. Kairi saw in the mist a young woman with blue locks and a mark she bore on her chest. It was then, that Kairi saw the last few moments of the master of the Keyblade.

_‘Master Eraqus was dying. “No, no, no, no, no!” she shook her head in disbelief, running swiftly to her teacher. She kneeled beside him, trying to figure out how to heal him. “Master, you’ll be okay, you’ll live, you have to live,”’_

_‘Ven, you need to take the baby and ran as far away as you can. Dark forces want your child, including Terra.”’_ _She handed him her Keyblade Stormfall._

 _‘He tossed her to the ground. The Keyblade was far out of her reach. She was too weak to get it. He lifted up his hand to create an orb of dark energy. Aqua turned around to stare into his eyes with her own pleading eyes._ _The orb of darkness left Xehanort’s hand and engulfed Aqua.’_

The mist whirled around, ending the visions. The mist began to form a person of small size and stature. It was a girl, and she resembled the goddess in the book Kairi found. Her hair was a purplish gray, her hands delicate and soft. Her face was young, but her eyes were mature and had seen so much. Her clothing was simple, and yet, it seemed ancient.

“I have seen the past, the present, the future, and all that could be,” the girl spoke. “I am Yeul, goddess of seers. I carry the eye of the light, and can see all that can be. I live within Keyblades, travelling from realm to realm, world from world. You are destined for much.”

Kairi stared in awe. “Destined for,” she thought about it before finishing, “…what?”

“Once every hundred years, seven pure-hearted maidens are born closely together. They are known for righteous and beautiful hearts. Those who carry much darkness in them are drawn to these maidens, and many conflicts ensue. Unknown to both parties, these seven have special powers, powers that they could never unlock or ever know about their entire lives. That magic however, is why certain things happen.”

“I’m guessing it wasn’t complete coincidence I have this Keyblade,”

“Nothing is a coincidence. Everything happens for a reason. You have the Keyblade because of a prophecy, which one of the mortal seers gave twenty-five years ago.  _‘The second one born of the Keyblade will have the ability to open the Door. One will gain power and change the fate of the universe._ ’ A man, the Dark One heard this prophecy and because of him, the prophecy will happen. If there was no prophecy, nothing would happen. Prophecies are there to be fulfilled.”

Kairi realized that Sora was more than he seems. Her not knowing him was not like always. They knew each other once. “Sora, he has something to do with this prophecy, doesn’t he?”

“Yes. He is the second one born of the Keyblade,”

“But…You said he can open the Door, but you suggest someone else will use that to their advantage?” Kairi vaguely remembered her grandmother telling her a story about how the world was bathed in light until darkness was born and the true light was hidden away. Perhaps the light was behind this Door?

“Yes.”

“But you know the outcome.” Without thinking, Kairi asked one final question: “What happens?”

Yeul blinked. “To know the future is a great burden. All doors must open at one point, but the one to open this door will have the universe in their hand…”

When Kairi eventually left the secret garden, it was nightfall, and Kairi was sure in her heart that she must remember who Sora is to her to ensure the future.

...

 

She sat in her cell after trying to summon her Keyblade for the tenth time. She had to prevent Cora from getting her hands on the other princesses, not just because she would do it for evil purposes, but it would change the timeline.

“Hello,” a soft-spoken voice greeted. Kairi gasped and looked up to see a translucent girl behind the bars of her cell. She wore a simple white dress, and had white blonde hair pushed to the side. Was frightened Kairi the most was the uncanny resemblance the girl had to her. Their faces were so similar, not one thing was out of place.

“Who are you?”

“I’m you, to an extent.”

Was this a part of the magic she had inside? “How?”

“It’s a very long story. But, Cora’s magic cannot compare to our connection. I can get you out of here, if you believe.” She held out her hand to the princess. “Just focus with your heart.”

Kairi was hesitant as she reached out to the translucent figure, her hand going past the bars and gripping nothing but air. But after thinking, thinking so much about her friends, her destiny, suddenly she felt a hand, a soft dainty hand. It worked. The girl before her was no longer translucent. The girl stepped back before hold up her hand, and closed her eyes.

“This is the first time I’ve done this so I don’t know if it will work,” she said.

Kairi’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

A few minutes passed, and then in a flash of light, a golden Keyblade decorated with flowers of various colors appeared in the pale girl’s hand. The girl seemed shocked at what had just occurred. “It…It worked! I-I can’t believe it!” she then held out the Keyblade to the lock on the cell. Focusing, wishing for the door to open a beam of light shot out of the tip and hit the keyhole, opening the lock.

Kairi stepped out, relieved to be free. "We must stop Cora," she said. "But I have to find Sora and Riku first."

The pale girl nodded. "Yes." The two girls exited the ship.

"What's your name?" Kairi asked.

"Naminé."

* * *

 

Riku had decided he was not going to come between his friends. He just couldn't do that to them at all. The temptation was great, and he would have to pay the price for using the potion, but it was worth it, for true love was the most powerful magic of all.

Twilight had passed, and it was nearly dinner time. The table was already set, but the King was not attending for he has been away on business for some time.

The silverware was already set out, and the goblets were already filled with water, just waiting for the people to arrive. Riku had personally invited Sora to dinner with him and Kairi. The servants were all in the kitchen for the moment, leaving Riku the opportunity to put the memory potion in either Kairi or Sora’s drink. But before Riku could decide, Kairi busted through the entry doors, her dress a mess, her face red, and her hair askew. She was out of breath from rushing to here.

“Riku!” Kairi exclaimed. The knight rushed over to her in concern.

“What happened, Kairi?”

She swallowed before forcing out the words. “Sora, I know him, or at least I should.”

Riku’s heart almost stopped. “Do you remember?”

The princess nodded sadly. “No, I don’t. But I need to know. I want to remember. IT feels like in my heart, there’s an empty feeling, and thinking about Sora…My heart accelerates. I can hear it in my ears.”

He knew it. He knew Kairi harbored feelings for him, and it took her forgetting for her to realize. Riku knew exactly which goblet to put the memory potion in.

“Calm down Kairi, spend some time with him at dinner and things will improve, I promise,” Riku said, smiling sincerely to the distressed girl.

She gave a smile in return. “Thank you.”

“Now, go wash up real quick. You look like you just ran from a dragon.”

The princess left, leaving Riku to pour the memory potion in the correct goblet on the table. He quickly shoved the empty bottle into his pocket as Sora came in.

“Why did you invite me?” the clueless Sora asked.

“To spend time with the princess of course,” Riku explained. “I have a pretty good feeling tonight. Come, sit there.” He pointed to the seat right next to where the princess usually sits.

“Right there? B-But-“

“Just trust me Sora. Have I ever betrayed you before?”

“No…”

“Good, now sit.”

Sora sat down, and Riku sat down in a chair far away from him. Kairi came in and sat her spot next to Sora. She raised an eyebrow at Riku sitting so far away from her, but she forgot immediately once she and Sora made eye contact.

Dinner was served, and neither of the two touched their goblets out of nervousness. They only focused on their food, and Riku was getting really annoyed. Desert came, and the servants were gone in the kitchen once again, but the tension between the two nervous teens increased. Riku, growing impatient, stood up with his cup.

“I propose a toast, to life being fine and the wealth of Radiant Garden, our beloved kingdom,” he saw his two friends pick up their cups, and all three raised their cups to their lips. Riku took a large sip when he heard a loud clang and a thump.

On the floor was a goblet that spilled the memory potion within, and that goblet belonged to Sora. He gripped the table as everything, everything came back to him. He knew Princess Kairi from birth. He gave his life for her. Riku silently put his goblet down and quietly left the room, spying through a crack in the door.

Sora stood up, startling Kairi by grabbing her hands and pulling her out of her seat.

“I remember,” he said. “I remember…you.”

Kairi’s heart raced at his words. “You do?”

“Yes, I remember it all so clearly. Do you remember me?”

She looked down, not wanting to look him in the eye as she spoke the truth. “No, I don’t. I know you are important to me. I want to remember, but I keep trying and it seems I’ll never remember why you are so important to me.” A single tear slipped from her eye. “I’m so sorry.”

Sora felt a pain in his chest. The truth hurt more than it should have. Kairi was his best friend, but she seemed to be more than that. He would do anything for his friends, but she was something more. She was…

He still hand her hands in his. When Kairi finally managed to raise her head, Sora knew what he must do. How he knew, he didn’t even know, he only followed his heart. He pulled her close, nose to nose. He released one of her hands to wipe away the tear from her cheek. Quickly, he leaned in and kissed her rosy lips.

            The two felt a spark in this kiss, something that felt so right. It was powerful, and it shook their hearts to the core. When the two pulled away from the kiss, Kairi was wide-eyed in realization. The curse was broken, undid by true love’s kiss.

            “Sora…” she whispered, embracing him.

            “Kairi…” he returned the embrace, never wanting to let her go.

            Riku sighed in relief at the sight, but also raised his hand to his face, shaking his head. “It took all this for them to finally realize their feelings for each other?”

* * *

 

Roxas gripped the bars in frustration. Why hasn't the Keyblade come to him? Oh right, the cell was enchanted to prevent such an ability. Xemnas was very through when it came to special prisoners. He considered giving up. He really wanted to. But Naminé was out there, waiting for him. He had to get out of here. He released his grip on the bars and held out his hand. He kept his concentration on the magic. Perhaps he could overcome the enchantment. He will keep trying, no matter how long it will take.

Meanwhile, higher up in the basement, Emma, Robert, Riku, Sora and Reno stared at Vexen’s unconscious body.

“You think we over did it?” Sora asked.

Robert shook his head. “Thief deserves it.” He found on the shield a white diamond attached to it. He ripped the diamond off and shoved it into his pocket. “Well? Shall we go on?”

The others didn’t say a word as they descended further into the basement, encountering more Organization members as they went along.

Riku and Sora though, couldn’t help but think along the way that they had seen Robert before, but couldn’t put their finger on it. Who was he? What exactly was he hiding?

All the answers to their questions would be revealed in due time.

* * *

 

            “You two have Keyblades and I still can’t believe it,” Sora said excitedly. Secretly, he was relieved he wasn’t the only one with an enormous amount of responsibility on his shoulder, but he didn’t want his friends, or anyone else for that matter to carry the burden of the Keyblade. He didn’t know of their other burdens, not at all.

            The three of them were in the Enchanted Forest. The King had urgent business with a nearby kingdom, and Kairi came along with her friends. They were in the forest in secret, practicing their new-found Keyblade abilities. It had been almost two months since Kairi and Sora remembered the truth, but they both were still awkward about their newfound relationship with each other. Riku rolled his eyes at their antics. Could they not be so worried about being lovey-dovey around each other?

            Kairi was no longer in her beautiful red and black dress, and no longer did she wear a tiara on her head. She wore a pink mini dress with white pants, corset, and gloves. There was dark purple armor on her shoulders accompanied with a translucent cape. No longer was she a princess, but a warrior.

            She had summoned her Keyblade after she and Sora got together, and the surprised looks on both Sora and Riku’s faces was totally worth it.

            They had been sparring and training when Riku spotted ominous purple and black clouds rapidly heading their way. “Guys, we got a problem!” he pointed to the clouds.

            Kairi stared in disbelief. “What is that?!” she exclaimed in fear. Sora could only gape at the scary clouds. Whatever it was, it was bad, really bad.

            The three started sprinting back towards civilization, but the darkness was much faster than them. They ran through the town, ignoring the sudden panic of people, hearing shouts along the lines of ‘the curse is here!’ and ‘our lives are ending!’ They headed towards the castle to warn the royals, but it was too late. Half the castle was already shrouded in darkness, and so was the town. Fearing for their own lives, they fled, trying to get distance from the curse. Soon, the trio had collapsed in exhaustion from running. They could not save themselves anymore.

            Sora looked up above, and saw a curious thing. It was a giant shield of some kind, and it was rapidly closing in on them. Sora knew he had to make one more sacrifice in his desperation to protect. It seemed Riku also had the same idea, and so the two of them had shoved Kairi over onto the other side of the shield before it touched the ground. Kairi stared in shock as tears ran down her face.

            “No! Sora! Riku! Please!” she screamed as she banged her fist on the shield, but it was useless. It prevented anything from getting in, and anything from getting out. “I can’t lose you!”

            Sora watched solemnly, thinking this would be the last time he would ever see Kairi. He placed his hand on the shield, tears falling from his eyes. She placed her hand right where his were on the shield, knowing they were separated.

            “I’ll always be with you, Kairi,” Sora stated. Riku nodded along with a sad smile. The purple smoke enclosed on the giant protective bubble, and just like that, everything outside of it was gone.

Kairi could no longer see them. The dark clouds were left in the place of Riku and Sora. She cried into her hands. They were gone, forever.

* * *

 

As the gang approached the dungeons, they were battered and bruised from fighting and knocking out some of the other Organization members. But as they predicted, they only encountered the ones they had expected, except for Saïx and Axel. But Saïx was powerless tonight, so they didn’t need to worry.

The dungeon was locked up tight, but that didn’t matter. Sora unlocked the door and Emma kicked the door down, her gun up. Unlucky for them, Axel has just arrived in the dungeon from another door. What immediately stuck out at the crew were his eyes being golden. Reno pointed to him. “That’s him! That’s the guy who did the kidnapping!”

Emma raised her gun up to Axel. “Release the kid.”

The Flurry of Dancing Flames shook his head. “Traitors need to be dealt with. He lied and betrayed us.”

No one noticed how Roxas was pulling on the bars of his cell.

Sora stepped up to defend his nobody’s actions. “He betrayed a group who were doing malicious things, and you should too! They have you brain washed!”

Axel glared as he summoned his two sharpened chakrams. The floor around him turned into practically lava. “They know what is best for the worlds! I can get absolute power and hopefully no longer will I be betrayed and abandoned anymore by my friends!”

He created a gigantic circular wall of fire, trapping Sora away from his allies. Sora positioned his Keyblade, his feet unaffected by the searing heat in the floor. He could vaguely see a thin veil of white surrounding himself. He pointed his blade at the enraged Axel.

“Axel, power won’t change the past, and neither will it gain you friends. Friendship is power, and sometimes, we may be weak and give in and hurt others, but we will all find a way to make it right again. Don’t you see?”

With a blank stare, Axel gave his answer, “No, I don’t.”

The battle commenced. The others could only watch in silence, struggling to see past the wall of flames.

Roxas knew time was of the essence. He had to get out of this cage now. With a final resolve, Roxas overcame the enchantment on his cell, and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion to his hands.

“I did it,” he whispered. With that, he busted open the bars and stepped out, finally free. He could barely see through the flames, but he knew that Sora had to end the confrontation quickly if everyone was going to get out of here alive and without Xemnas or some other Organization member arriving first. With that, Roxas focused on the light within himself, and his Keyblades were floating and hovering around him. He commanded the weapons to go to Sora. “Sora! Catch!”

Sora blocked a fireball when he saw two Keyblades burst through the flames. They shined with a bright light, and Sora caught them using the light within instinctively.

Axel gaped at the sudden turn of the tide. “Two?!”

Sora commanded the Keyblades to knock the chakrams out of Axel’s hands. The two blades surged forward, blasting a strong beam of light at the chakrams. Axel was forced to let go of his weapons. The wall and floor of fire disappeared in an instant. Axel dropped to his knees, wincing in pain.

Emma sighed before ushering everyone out of the dungeon. “Okay, let’s get out of here before more show up.” She, Robert, Reno, Riku, Roxas, and Sora fled, sprinting out of the compound. The two Keyblades protected them, swiftly knocking out any incoming members in their way as commanded.

Xemnas watched through the video cameras, emotionless. Once he saw the group had escaped, he smirked. They couldn’t even free Axel from his grip. The dark power within him was getting stronger and stronger. He might be able to get exactly what he wanted before anyone else, and he no longer needed Cora’s help. He only had one ally under his belt, and as nightmares increased, so did his power.

Sora and Roxas nearly fell over from exhaustion once the group got far enough from the compound, but Riku and Emma were able to support them both.

“You two alright?” Emma asked.

“I’m just weak from using all that power,” Sora explained, catching his breath.

Roxas nodded in agreement. “Yeah…I had to break the curse that was preventing me from summoning the Keyblades, but I’m fine. They did nothing to me.

Riku noticed there were severe bags underneath Roxas’ eyes, but didn’t say anything. “So now what?”

“I have to return to my business,” stated Robert. “But remember, you two owe me a favor.” He walked off down the street and out of sight.

“That guy is a real mystery.” Riku said. He then looked to Reno. “Go tell your boss that Roxas is free and to not meddle in Organization affairs anymore.”

Reno stared in disbelief. “Mr. Gold will not be happy about that, yo.”

“The Dark One can be as angry as he wants, but it’s no longer his concern.”

Reno slumped and walked off as well in the direction of Mr. Gold’s Pawn Shop.

Emma raised an eyebrow at Riku. “You’ve got guts, standing up to Gold.”

“Nah, Reno is just the messenger. But if I see him…” Riku’s fist tightened up. “Then I’ll really tell him to butt out.”

Sora and Roxas recovered enough of their strength to walk on their own, but they still were weak from the fight. The both of them stared at each other and laughed for no reason at all.

Emma and Riku stared at them oddly. Riku whispered to the Savior. “I think they finally cracked.”

The hysterical laughing continued on until Sora saw something in the sunrise that made him stop all of a sudden. It was a she, dressed in pink and white with a purple cape. Her auburn hair was messy, and she had scratches and scrapes on her face and arms. But he recognized her anywhere. It was his princess, the one who he thought he would never see again.

Roxas took notice of Sora silencing his laughter, and then he saw a curious and confused princess walking down the street, staring at the various and odd looking buildings. Their heart suddenly beat rapidly with joy. They were dreaming of this, it had to be. Reality wasn’t this good.

Sora mustered up what strength he had as he ran towards his princess, his beautiful Kairi. “Kairi!” he shouted to her, catching her attention. She stopped studying the buildings as she saw her knight in shining armor running to her.

“Sora!” her heart raced as she embraced Sora tightly. It was a dream come true. The two hugged each other so tightly, never wanting to let go in fear of losing each other again.

Emma smirked at the happy couple. “I think I’ll get back to the Sheriff’s station and file the paperwork.” She winked at Riku before she left.

Riku only shook his head as he smiled. His best friend was here. Their little trio was complete.

Sora pulled back from Kairi to look into her eyes. “I knew we would be together again.”

Kairi cried tears of joy. “So did I.”

The princess and the knight quickly pulled each other into a kiss. It was an impassioned kiss. The kiss of a lifetime. It restored Sora’s full strength, but it didn’t matter. They were together again after 29 years.

Meanwhile, Riku elbowed Roxas and pointed to a figure beyond the couple making out. Roxas couldn’t believe his eyes. There she was, dressed in pure white, Naminé. She noticed the blonde boy and gave a sincere smile. He ran up to her, and before she could even say a word, he kissed her. When he pulled away and pressed his nose to hers, he then spoke.

“Who would’ve thought that we would see each other again, as ourselves?” He chuckled.

Naminé shook her head with a grin. “Yeah, who would have thought of it?”

Sora and Kairi broke away from each other. Kairi saw Riku and ran up to hug him.

“Welcome back, Princess.” Riku said.

“It’s good to be with everyone again,” she said with a wide grin. The three of them looked to see the overjoyed Roxas and Naminé hugging each other.

“Ya know…I’m happy for them. They got their happy ending.” Sora said. “After all the two went through, they deserve it.”

“If it wasn’t for them, we wouldn’t have gotten our happy ending.” Kairi added. “We owe them so much.”

“That we do, Kairi. That we do.” Riku agreed.

“So, what is this place?” Kairi questioned. “It’s odd looking.”

“You’re in Storybrooke, Maine!” Sora began explaining with great enthusiasm. “There’s so much here to show you, Kairi. I don’t know where to start!”

Roxas and Naminé joined the group, holding hands. Naminé leaned on Roxas’ shoulder.

Riku pondered for a moment. “How about…Granny’s?”

Sora nearly jumped in excitement. No one had seen him this happy in a very long time. “Yes! Granny’s is the best dining in town. Let’s go!”

Kairi giggled at Sora’s enthusiasm. “Sounds great.”  She grabbed a hold of both Sora and Riku’s hands. “What do they serve there?”

“Well, Granny just made a new type of homemade ice cream. I believe it’s called sea salt ice cream. Anyways, it’s awesome!” Sora explained as the three began walking down the street towards Granny’s, with two nobodies following suit.

A desperate heart is not bad, nor is it good. A desperate heart doesn’t determine a person’s alignment, but rather their actions. We all make mistakes. But it is how we deal with the mistakes is how we become good or evil. Our actions and choices, and how we come back from those choices, is who we are. We can overcome the desperation as long as we keep hope in our hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of The Heart's Desperation but not the end of some of the threads left open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction. This recently went through some changes to line up with the later chapters. Editing the rest shouldn't take too long but with life you never know. Part II will be up soon.


End file.
